Highschool Hormones and Witchcraft
by Pink Orbz
Summary: Set a few years after Past pain&future knowledge Paige and Piper's children are growing up without of thier powers but when Wyatt is arrested for a murder they may need the one thing they are being protected from&Phoebe is being stalked but who& why?
1. Chapter 1

SymplyCharmed: Hi I know I said I wasn't going to do the third instalment just ye but I had to as I had a few ideas on how I can show you what it was like for the kids yes there will be magic involved but the story is based mostly on Wyatt and his girlfriends own little predicament which you'll find out next chapter and also the other children dealing with growing up in a magical environment without their magic! Enjoy  just gotta say Alyssa warren fanmania and 0charmedones5 and Gabbi Halliwell thanks for the reviews for the last story glad you enjoyed it: D

Phoebe tossed the book she was reading down and stared at her niece

"Please?" her niece begged

"Oh alright" she smiled she checked her watch it was seven o clock Paige would be home any minute and Piper in about three hours now that the kids where in magic school things were certainly starting to become more laid back in the Halliwell household Piper and Leo's boys Wyatt now 14 and Chris 13 Then there was Paige daughters Poppy 11 and her little sister Petal who was 9 Wyatt Chris attended the local school Baker high where Piper herself and their late sister Prue had also studied Poppy was due to join it too after the summer holidays Petal however was still stuck in Primary school and Phoebe pitied her she knew just how she felt one minute your sister's are in your school sticking up for you next minute wham! They've moved up to high school and your all alone after Petal was born Paige had made a decision with a little help from her 'heavenly' husband Kyle to bind their daughters powers at least until they where sixteen Piper and Leo who had decided they could handle it soon followed suit after witnessing first hand how hard it was for their boys growing up they were still witnessing magic every day it was a part of who they were and who they would become it was just that they could now grow up with a half normal childhood Phoebe was knocked from her line of thought by the door banging

"Hey mom!" Poppy ran up hugging her mother Paige grinned

"Do me a favour honey go make mum a cup of coffee?" she said Poppy winked and ran into the kitchen Phoebe turned to her younger niece

"If it's ok with mum you can come with" Phoebe said she smiled

"Mum! Can I go to P3 with Phoebe tomorrow?" Petal asked her mum her eyes shining in excitement

"What for?" Paige asked Phoebe

"I'm interviewing the riley twins from that new show you know the ones from that new show she's obsessed with" Phoebe said Paige nodded

"Sure but remember your back at school day after" she reminded her daughter Petal sighed

"I know" he toddled away to her room which she shared with her sister Poppy came up a few minutes after giving her aunt Phoebe and mum cups of coffee Chris came belting in almost knocking his cousin over

"Watch it!" Poppy said

"Sorry her Pet can I borrow your Britney CD?" he asked both girls stared at him

"Mel wants it" he defended himself

"What ever Chris it's next to my bed" Petal pointed vaguely in the direction Chris smiled his thanks grabbed it and left

"Are Chris and Mel going out?" Poppy asked she had inherited her mother's nose for gossip

"Yeah I think it's two months next Saturday" Petal said she grabbed a magazine and flicked through it Poppy looked disgusted

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked

"It didn't seem important" Petal sniffed Poppy opened her mouth to argue but her Phone rang she snatched up the new pink flip

"Oh my god seriously?" she said her voice filled with excitement

"I'll be there" she said scribbling something down she scooted off to ask her mum something Petal rolled her eyes she heard a knock at the window

"That's weird," she thought seeing as her window was on the second floor she opened the curtains and couldn't believe it she pulled open the window

"Hiya!" she squealed the boy waved back he was 13 and Petal had the biggest crush on him

"I was wondering if you wanna come out"

"With you?" Petal asked

"What?" he asked his brow wriggling into confusion

"Never mind I'll be right down" she said hutting the window she cursed herself she pulled on her new boots and squirted some of Poppy's perfume onto her self and grabbed her house key she'd only been given it by her dad after she'd confided that she thought Wyatt Chris and Poppy didn't want to hang out with her because she was too babyish Kyle had then given her a key in an attempt to cheer her up

"I'm going out," she told her mum

"Be back at half nine" she heard hr mum shout back she slammed the door behind her and ran up to the guy on the bike

"Hey Joey" she smiled

"Hi what's that smell?" he asked Petal blushed

"It's some perfume Poppy sprayed on me"

"Oh it's cool," he said

"Hop on" he edged forwards on his bike it wasn't a motorcycle but he was only 13

Paige dug in the brown carrier bags she'd brought it Poppy walked in slowly

"Did you get my stuff?" she asked Paige nodded she pulled a few things out and threw the bag over

"Lollipops magazines Phone card that was it?" Paige asked her daughter nodded

"Cheers mum" she smiled and buried her head in her new mag's

Wyatt came in

"Paige what time does mum get in?" he asked Paige raised her eyebrows

"In ooh half an hour why?" she asked

"No reason I just need to tell her about a party tonight the whole new school is going" he told her sitting down at the table Paige threw him a bag of sweets

"I know Poppy's going," she told him

"Would you, you know" Paige asked

"Yeah I'll keep an eye on her" Wyatt grinned

"Chris is going too?" Paige asked Wyatt shrugged

"He's too busy with Mel" Wyatt scowled

"Are you Wyatt I don't give a damn about anyone but myself Halliwell actually jealous?" Paige asked almost giggling

"Hey no way…" he began then surrender "Fine maybe a little but he'd my brother you know and he spends all his time with her!" he spat

"Well you have a girlfriend" Paige pointed out

"Yeah but she's on holiday"

"Until when?" Paige asked

"Tonight actually hey you're my aunt not my cousin" Wyatt laughed Paige reached out and ruffled his hair

"What ever go get ready for the party it's already half seven speaking of where's Piper?" Paige asked

Wyatt raced upstairs to get a shower once he was clean his hair still wet he grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top he stood in the mirror fixed his hair and then tugged at his left ear puling the ring out he replaced it with a sparkly stud he grinned and knocked on Poppies door

"Hey freshman you ready?" he asked he heard Poppy growl softly she pulled open the door she was wearing a cherry coloured dress that wet perfectly with her brown eyes and dark chocolate hair she was pulling on matching sling backs hurriedly she applied lip gloss and mascara and stepped out twirling Wyatt grinned

"How do I look?" she asked

"If you weren't my cousin I'd date you" Wyatt joked Chris appeared behind them dressed in black trousers and a white t-shirt displaying the logo of his rugby team

"All set?" he asked they both nodded and made their way out Wyatt's best friend Joel who was two years older with a car pulled up beeping

"We're off!" Poppy called Paige came out

"Have fun" she smiled they waved Kyle came in staring as they left

"She's got a new dress," he said

"Well she needed a new look for the party" Paige smiled Kyle sighed

"You spoil her," he told Paige

Petal trotted out a new bag clutched to her side

"I take that back you spoil both of them" he grinned Paige kissed him

"They are my children I have to spoil them" Paige said she grinned and settled next to Phoebe Kyle ran upstairs to get a shower

"I thought you where out?" Phoebe called to Petal who stopped

"I was now I'm back is that a crime?" she asked

"Hey she was just asking" Paige scolded

"What ever I'll be in my room" Petal rolled her eyes and raced upstairs

"Nice room" Joey smiled he was a lot taller than Petal and was wearing a white tank top and jeans unlike the other lad Petal new he worked out a bit at weekends and had gained quite a nice body

"Hey Pet" it seemed everyone had decided that was her nickname Pet she didn't mind Chris Wyatt or Poppy calling her that it was just everyone else well except for Laura Jamie and Joey of course

"Do you like me?" he asked she blushed deciding weather to lie or tell the truth she nodded and shook her head

"Cause I like you a lot" he confided Petals heart was beating at a speed faster than her brain could handle she opened her mouth and attempted to speak all that came out was an unintelligible squeak Joey leaned forwards and kissed her softly she pulled back despite the fact every bone in her body was telling her to kiss him there was a little problem in the form of her sister Poppy who also had a crush on Joey he was her best friend after all she bit her lip nervously

"Are you ok?" Joey whispered Petal nodded screw Poppy she thought but still felt just little bit mean she kissed Joey again suddenly her aunt Piper burst in

"Hey Pet" she stopped dead Petal jumped away from Joey as if he had the bubonic plague

"Never mind" Piper said walking out she closed the door behind her and grinned she walked off to tell Paige Petal's hormones where kicking in

"I think I' better go" Joey said Petal sighed and opened the door he grabbed her hand and she lead him to the bottom opening the door she let him out he turned and planted a soft kiss on her lips Petal grinned and shut the door leaning against it she almost sank to the floor until she heard sniggering the culprit her aunt Phoebe and Piper Her mum was there but she didn't look impressed

"You took a boy into your room and didn't tell me?" Paige said her eyebrows where raised a sure sign she was angry

"I'm sorry I just thought you'd say no" Petal winded even to herself she knew it sounded pathetic

"Next time sweetie just ask me ok?" she asked Petal nodded

"Don't tell Dad she begged" she gave her mum the puppy dogface and Paige nodded

Wyatt looked around the packed room

"Chris!" he shouted trying not to panic

"Where's Poppy?" he asked but his brother was far to busy making out with Mel to care he motioned into the corner and saw Poppy she was dancing madly a crowd of guys around her clapping and egging her on Wyatt could tell she was drunk

"Paige is gonna kill me" he groaned he pushed his way to the front and grabbed his cousin she turned to face him

"Hands off" she slurred her fist connected with his face he flinched slightly but pulled her to the door he checked his watch half one Kyle would be coming to pick them up any time now he took Poppy into an upstairs toilet and poured her a glass of water and splashed some over her she closed her eyes

"O don't go asleep yet" he told her he slapped her face lightly and she woke up gulping down some water before leaning forwards and vomiting onto the floor and all over her shoes

"Ew" Wyatt whispered he sat her back up and wiped her face clean his girlfriend Charlotte came in

"Wyatt we still need to talk" she said she noticed Poppy

"Maybe later I'll come by tomorrow ok?" she asked Wyatt nodded

"Love you," she said

"Yeah me too" Wyatt said distractedly he heard Chris shout up

"Kyle's here!" he yelled Wyatt sighed

"It's your own fault," he told the slumped girl he picked her up and helped her to the car her eyes rolling

"Poppy? Are you ok?" Kyle asked

"Fine call the circus and tell them I'll come back tomorrow ok?" she asked drunkenly Wyatt would have laughed if he wasn't so afraid by the look on Kyle's face

"Kyle" he began

"Just get her in the car" Kyle snapped Chris got in too Leaving Mel behind he too looked worried now the drive home was in silence all except Poppy's snores and sleepy rants about her lost bananas the entered the house Kyle carrying Poppy to find Paige Piper and Phoebe watching TV Paige stood up when they came in

"Is she ok?" she asked

"She's fine she'd just drunk" Kyle said Paige could tell by his face he was angry she took Poppy and orbed upstairs putting her straight to bed without waking Petal she orbed back downstairs

"I asked you to look after her!" Paige said to Wyatt he shifted uncomfortably

"Charlie was there I sort' of lost her I warned her not to drink I swear" Wyatt pleased with his furious aunt and uncle and mother Chris stepped forward

"It was my fault too if I wasn't so busy with Mel I could have been looking out for Poppy"

"Ok boys just get to bed and hope Poppy feels ok tomorrow!" Piper said Paige sat down Kyle continued to pace

"Kyle stop it your making me feel nauseas!" Paige told him Phoebe got up followed b Piper

"Going to bed very tired night" Phoebe yawned and left Piper followed her Kyle turned to Paige

"This is your fault," he said

"My fault how is it?" she asked her anger evident on her face

"You allowed her to go"

"She'd a teenager why shouldn't she go out?" Paige argued

"And get drunk?" Kyle shouted

"I didn't say that" Paige yelled

"I know you grew up spending your teenage years on drink and drugs but she'd not!" Kyle shouted Paige's bottom lip quivered Kyle's eyes softened

"Paige I'm sorry" he began

"Save it" she spat stalking away she slammed the bedroom down orbing down she placed a pillow and blanket on the couch and orbed away Kyle sighed he hadn't meant to say that damn he even knew it wasn't Paige's fault he was just so angry!


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt stared into Charlotte's eyes it was his favourite thing about her they were bright green and sparkled like emeralds however today they where filled with tears

"Are you sure?" he asked Charlie she preferred that to charlotte sighed

"I took the test five times Wyatt I'm completely one hundred percent sure"

"How long?" he asked

"Two months" she squirmed

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked he wasn't angry that she hadn't told him it was that she'd dealt with all this worry herself they were sat in his and Chris's room but Chris getting breakfast with Poppy who was dealing with a very bad hangover and a lecture about drinking from Paige and Kyle who still weren't speaking

"So what do you want to do?" she asked Wyatt looked confused

"You mean you don't want to break up with me?" Charlie asked Wyatt laughed

"No way"

"Are you gonna keep it?" Wyatt asked he waited on baited breath

"I think so I mean who knows maybe it'll be ok and we'll be ok" she smiled Wyatt grabbed her hand

"I'll be here for you no matter what you decide" he told her

"Then I'll keep it" Charlie told him her eyes sparkling with determination Wyatt grinned as a tear slid down his cheek

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he said excitedly

"Excuse me!" Paige's voice came

"Crap! Paige can't you se this is private?" Wyatt snapped Paige ignored him instead she looked at Charlie

"Are you pregnant?" she asked Wyatt nodded

"Does your mum know?" Paige asked Charlie squirmed

"My mum doesn't live with us anymore she died when I was born but I told my dad he threw me out" she admitted sadly Wyatt sat next to her and rocked her in his arms

"She can live with us can't she Paige?" Wyatt pleaded Paige looked into his eyes she saw the love and fear reflected in it

"I'm sure Piper and Phoebe won't mind" Paige relented

"Does your Mum know yet Wyatt?" Paige asked already knowing she didn't he shook his head

"I think you'd better tell her it's better from you than someone passing in the street don't you think?" Paige said Wyatt nodded Paige left them to figure out their problems

Kyle scratched his head and sighed

"You two get in the car" he said Chris put his and Poppy's plate in the sink and ran jumping into Kyle's new convertible eagerly Poppy sat in he back she had a headache and her throat was so dry plus she never felt so exhausted in her entire life Kyle came out he nodded at the two of them before seeing Wyatt and Charlie race out and hop in he back

"Theirs one missing," he said turning Petal was stood in the door way

"Come on kiddo" Kyle smiled at his younger daughter

"Joey's picking me up" Petal told her dad he shrugged

"Whose Joey?" he asked

"My best friend!" Poppy aid "He never picks me up" she cried indignantly she hopped out and stalked over to her sisters

"I hope your not going out with him," she warned

"There's a reason why I don't hang around with him that much anymore," she hissed before getting back in Kyle tooted the horn and left Joey peddled up next o her

"Get in babes" he smiled Petal kissed him on the cheek and got on the back and they rode away

Piper sighed

"Paige what's the matter?" she asked her little sister who was staring out into space

"Nothing" Paige sighed she went back to her laptop typing furiously

"What are you doing?" Piper asked

"Instant messaging" Paige said brightly

"Petal and Poppy do it all the time it's like their new thing" Paige said

"Funny Wyatt and Chris don't" Piper smiled

"Their teenage boys its natural that they don't talk" Paige grinned

Piper walked to he little sister's side

"Whom are you chatting to?" she asked staring she pointed at a little box labelled with a name

"Heart rainbow hearts kiss Missy Paige kiss heart rainbow heart?" Piper asked

"That's my name" Paige smiled "You came up with it" she laughed Piper pushed her little sister out of the way and clicked

"Whose that?" Piper asked as a conversation box popped up with the name Wilder and a star

"It's Sam you know my dad" Paige said she closed the box and shut down the computer she sighed softly and stared out across the view

"You and Kyle still not speaking?" Piper asked Paige still wouldn't tell her or Phoebe what he'd said that could be so bad

She nodded "He said just because I spent my life growing up on drink and drugs doesn't mean she can" she sighed "Or words to that effect anyway" Paige added sadly

"I know he didn't mean it but it came from somewhere you know" she asked Piper nodded

"I'll bet he's sorry you two should make up the girls will begin to pick up on it soon enough" Piper added Paige nodded

"Good morning!" Phoebe sang

"And why are you so chirpy?" Paige asked grinning

"Because it's a beautiful day both my sisters are here and there are no men around" Phoebe said she settled next to Paige gracefully

"What wrong with men?" Piper asked she wondered where her own husband was at that moment granted he was a whitelighter but still he'd never been gone longer than a day without popping in to check n the boys if nothing else

"There just I don't know ok alright I'm jealous" Phoebe said hands held up in a you got me look

"Why?" Paige asked

"Why? Why not you both have a husband who loves you two beautiful kids and I am turning thirty five and I have nothing not even a boyfriend," Phoebe moaned

"You have your work" Piper pointed out

"Oh cause that'll keep me warm at night"

"You wanna date cause there's a really cute guy at the post office I could ask him out for ya?" Paige offered

"No thanks after last time?" Phoebe said the previous year Paige had offered Phoebe a date with one of Kyle's work mates a police officer called Joe he seemed nice enough but just as he and Phoebe where looking to get serious he'd been convicted of murder and apparently when Police searched him he had gun on him Phoebe was his next victim! The doorbell rang and Phoebe jumped

"I'll get it maybe it'll be cupid" she sighed Paige stifled a giggle Piper swatted her Piper heard Phoebe giggle

"Paige I just heard Phoebe giggle" she said

"So what it's not a crime" Paige dismissed

"When was the last time you heard her giggle?" Piper asked

"When Poppy was stuck under her bed while she was eavesdropping" Paige replied

"Exactly" Piper said Paige peered around the door and then shot back

"She's talking to Ricky" Paige said she looked disgusted

"What's so bad about that?" Piper asked

"He's so not her type"

"What do you mean?£ Piper asked

"He's…look no offence Piper but he'd like Leo he's got no bad boy style no what I'm getting at?" Paige said Piper nodded

"Yeah" she grumbled a few minutes later the door was shut and Phoebe returned

"Here" she thrust a package at Paige and twirled Paige unwrapped the paper

"Woooo!"Paige whooped

"What is it?" Phoebe asked Piper two was peering into the box

"My new laptop" Paige said excitedly she handed Piper the old one

"Here" Piper looked apprehensively at it

"I'm not computer friendly" she said slowly

"Open it" Phoebe ordered Piper did and then put it down

"Poppy or petal can have it" she said a screensaver of the three of them last Halloween popped up Paige was dressed as a fairy Phoebe as a very ugly witch and Piper was a cat they were all grinning like loons too

"Turn that off it'll give nightmares" Phoebe complained Paige taped a few keys

"There" she plugged her new laptop in and within ten minutes she was surfing the net

"Your like a big kid" Piper groaned Paige waved her away

Poppy rested her head on the desk it was lunchtime and she was in so much pain she wished it would stop

"Hey you ok?" came a voice Poppy looked up to see a very hot guy stood over her

"Fine I'm Poppy" she held out her hand she took it

"Tom" he smiled he had sandy blonde hair and killer blue eyes Paige knew she was going to like him he was in Wyatt's year he grinned

"I'll walk you too your next class" he offered she nodded

"It's science" he whispered she nodded great she thought I already feel ill and now I get to listen to some boring dude talk about dissecting frogs she shuddered

Petal squirmed in her seat the lunch bell had just rang and she wasn't ready to go out yet

"Keep calm Halliwell your gonna be fine" she told herself

"Who am I kidding I have nobody!" she whispered to herself

"Hey" came a voice she was surprised to hear

"Joey?" she asked turning to face him he'd hopped over the school gates and walked right up to her as soon as she turned he leaned forwards planting a huge kiss right on her lips she stumbled back and grinned everyone stared then without realising it she stepped back up to him and kissed him he seemed just as surprised as he was

"Nice one" he whispered she just grinned

Poppy shut the door and bolted upstairs she opened her room and collapsed on the bed falling asleep almost immediately Wyatt had come home with Charlie he had to talk to Piper but first he lead Charlie up to his room sitting her down he said

"About the baby" she nodded

"There's something you don't know about me that could be passed down" Wyatt began having grown up with his powers he knew first hand what could and un-doubted would happen

"I'm a witch" he said Charlie laughed

"Are you kidding?" she asked Wyatt shook his head

"And I'm very powerful you see my aunts and my mum are the charmed ones" he told her everything even that his powers were bound she shook her head

"But how? I " she babbled he sighed

"But I promise we can bind his or her powers and if you don't want them to ever know they don't have too" Wyatt assured her she nodded

"I'll be back I need to talk to my mum" he said he shut the door behind him Chris jogged up

"Hey um Charlie's in there could you give her sometime?" Wyatt asked Chris nodded he turned and went downstairs

Before Wyatt turned Chris tapped him

"I know she's pregnant" he whispered Wyatt grabbed him

"How?" he asked desperately

"It's going round school along with some rumours" Chris said

"What rumours?" Wyatt hissed

"That it's not your baby" Chris said Wyatt released him and straightens up

"Of course it's my baby you idiot who else's would it be?" he asked

" Tom marshals" Chris hissed Wyatt turned and walked away Chris sighed

"Mum can I talk to you?" he asked she shook her head

"Not now sweetie I'm kind of busy here" she heard Wyatt cough and looked at him

"I said not now" she said sorrowfully he nodded grabbing his keys he yelled

"I'm going out" and slammed the door behind him he drove straight to Tom Marshall's house

He knocked Tom answered himself

"Wyatt hey what can I do for you?" he asked cheerfully Wyatt narrowed his eyes

"Come in nobody's here except me and a friend" his eyes danced with excitement Wyatt figured he had a girl here and they were making out

As soon as Tom shut the door Wyatt advanced on him

"Did you sleep with Charlie?" he asked furiously Tom went bright red

"Wyatt dude calm down man"

"Did you!" Wyatt yelled he had him around the throat pinned to the wall Tom twisted and turned he couldn't breathe

"Yes I did but I swear to you it was a mistake we were both drunk"

"When!"

"You don't want to know" Tom said

"WHEN!" Wyatt roared

"At your birthday" Tom whispered Wyatt let him drop to the floor he ran his hand through his hair

"Tom is everything oh hi Wyatt" Poppy smiled but Wyatt could see she was nervous

"Go home Poppy" Wyatt ordered she would have argued but she knew Wyatt was about to explode as soon as the door was shut Wyatt turned back to tom

"Wyatt it was one night it didn't mean anything"

"She's having your baby " Wyatt growled before punching him the two fought Wyatt landed one last punch and left he had a black eye and a split but he didn't care he only cared that he'd just told his girlfriend he and his whole family where witches something his mum had mad him swear never to reveal and now he found out it wasn't even his baby

He walked home catching up with Poppy they went straight it unnoticed as it was midnight an both went to bed without a word

Piper shook Wyatt awake he rolled over

"Wyatt what happened to you?" she asked he shrugged

"There's something you need to see," she told him he followed her downstairs where Darryl stood with Kyle and another policewoman

"Wyatt Halliwell?" the man asked Wyatt nodded

"I'm detective Allie parker and I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder" Wyatt widened his eyes in shock

SymplyCharmed: I'll update another chapter after this but if you want the one following Wyatt you'll have to review :P go on review you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

Petal stretched awake she could hear voices and then someone was pulled away and the car drove off she got up walking downstairs she saw her mum stalking to her dad she stopped

"Paige I'm sorry" he said her mum was crying

"I know Kyle it's just I thought that you meant it" she sobbed he hugged her and after a few seconds she straightened up smiled and kissed him before orbing away Kyle spotted Petal

"Hey you go get some breakfast I'll be back soon ok?" Kyle said she nodded and waggled her fingers as he orbed away

"Stupid magic" she thought wishing she could orb a furious Poppy stormed down the stairs

"Where's Wyatt?" she asked Petal shrugged

"He beat up my boyfriend last night!" Poppy fumed she grabbed a box of fruit loops and poured milk over them crunching Phoebe came in white as a sheet

"What's wrong?" Petal asked

"Nothing sweetheart" Phoebe assured her Chris came down

"You guys seen Wyatt or Charlie?" he asked both shook their heads

"But when you find Wyatt tell him I'm gonna kick his butt" Poppy growled her mobile rang she snatched it open as the gabbling voice told her something she dropped the phone and hung it up dialling a number she rang until someone answered

"Can I speak to Tom" she asked the voice gabbled a little more

"I see ok bye" she hung it up and stared at her sister and cousin

"Tom's been killed" she said blinking back tears

"Holy shh-sheep" Petal stopped herself swearing just in time they all looked at each other Chris shook his head

"No Poppy No way in hell" she said Phoebe had left the room a few minuets ago

"So you find no coincidence that Wyatt's not here and now Tom's dead"

"Why would Wyatt kill Tom?" Petal asked refusing to believe her cousin was capable of it

"Because he was making out with me" Poppy stated

"It goes further than that," Chris said

"He slept with Charlie and got her pregnant" Chris told them

"Look I don't care what you two think I refuse to believe Wyatt killed someone I thought family meant something to you two" Petal fumed

"It does but look at the facts!" Poppy hissed

"All I see is my sister and my cousin making accusations" Petal hissed Paige walked into the room or orbed in actually

"Hey what's going on?" she asked noticing everyone's face

"Nothing mum I'll be out with Joey" she said before getting up to leave

"Oh Joey hmm I never told you what he was really like did I" Poppy shouted Petal waved her hand sin an I don't wanna hear it motion but Poppy continued

"He's only going out with you to get back at me!" she hissed

"He loves me your just his friend"

"No way I dated him for two years he dumped me when I found out about his other girls" Poppy yelled

"Your just jealous cause I've got him"

"Jealous that you're going out with a serial cheat no way"

"Jealous cause I can get a guy" Petal yelled at her sister

"Hey girls calm down!" Paige begged she hated them fighting they both stood their throwing insults at each other until Chris whistled

"Look guy's at the end of the day we gotta find out the truth for Poppy's sake and for Wyatt's right?" he asked Petal nodded Poppy shot him daggers

"Pop?" Petal asked she put a hand on her sister's arm but she shrugged it off

"I'll work this out by myself" she spat before walking away slamming the front door behind her


	4. Chapter 4

"**I told you I didn't do it!" Wyatt protested he slammed his fist down onto the desk angrily and lowered his head to his hands**

"**Well tell us then what did you do?" Asked the officer from before she didn't seem as threatening now in fact she seemed to be sympathizing with him**

"**Wyatt come on we need to figure this out" Darryl said Wyatt took a deep breath**

"**My Girlfriend Charlie she's pregnant only there was a rumor going around that it was Tom's baby I went round yeah I was angry and I wanted to hurt him badly but not kill him" Wyatt looked straight into Allie's eyes **

"**I asked him if he slept with her he told m he had only it had been on my birthday! I was really angry now as I'd just found him making out with my cousin I hit him we fought and I left but I swear to you he was still alive" Wyatt said desperately Allie nodded**

"**What's your cousins address?" she asked**

"**Same as mine my aunt and uncle live with us 1329 Prescott Street" Wyatt told her she nodded again**

"**Cell block four please Darryl" She said he nodded and got up he motioned for Wyatt to do so he stood looking extremely upset**

"**Could you tell my mum tell my family I love them?" he asked she nodded **

**Piper paced the dinning room floor Paige entered a cup of herbal tea n hr hands**

"**Here drink this" she handed it to Piper hr hands shook and it spilled the cup shattered and the burning liquid splattered all over Paige she yelped**

"**Paige I'm so sorry" Piper began Paige held up a hand **

"**It's ok why don't you go lie down get some rest?" She proposed**

**Piper shook her head**

"**Then call Leo" Paige sad**

"**I can't he'd up there" Piper wined**

"**He deserves to know and you need him maybe he'll help calm your nerves" Paige hugged her sister and left the pieces of the cup in her hands**

"**Mum" Poppy as sat at the table with her new MP3 player she'd gotten from her dad although Paige could see it wasn't switched on she figured Poppy had come back when it had started to rain**

"**Yeah" Paige asked distracted slightly**

"**Did Wyatt do it?" she asked Paige pursed her lips and sat opposite her daughter**

"**Why?" she asked**

**Poppy shook her head " Forget it" **

"**No" Paige placed her hand on top of her daughters**

"**It's just I was at Tom's then Wyatt came I left I don't know what happened but Wyatt caught up with me about half an hour later he'd been fighting that much was obvious but I can't imagine he'd kill" Poppy said quickly**

"**I Know I wait? You where there?" Paige asked**

"**Yeah I'm sort of going out well I was going out with Tom" Poppy explained sadly Paige nodded she would have blown up at her daughter but she seemed distressed enough as it is**

"**The police will determine what happened but I don't think Wyatt did it In fact I now he didn't" Paige assured her daughter Petal came in she shot her sister daggers**

"**Hey mum" she smiled**

"**Hi what's going on with you two?" Paige asked**

"**What do you mean?" Poppy asked **

"**You could cut the tension between you like a knife," Paige laughed**

"**She obviously thinks that her good for nothing boyfriend is more important than Wyatt" Petal spat **

**Poppy stood up**

"**All I said was that it was late Wyatt was properly the last one to see Tom before he died! And he's not good for nothing at all!" Poppy snarled Paige's eyes flicked from one to another**

"**Oh really did Wyatt tell you why he went over there?" Petal gritted her teeth**

"**Because he knew I was there" Poppy rolled her eyes Petal shook her head and smirked**

"**No it's because Charlie's pregnant," Petal told her **

"**What's that got to do with Tom?" Poppy asked**

"**He slept with her on Wyatt's birthday" Petal snapped**

**Poppy shook her head in disbelief**

"**Your crazy" she muttered Petal sighed**

"**Girls" Paige said Petal turned to face her Poppy didn't**

"**Poppy I suggest you go upstairs and calm down" Paige told her Poppy shrugged and left**

"**Was all that true?" Paige asked Petal nodded**

"**Why don't you go upstairs for a while" Paige smiled Petal nodded and raced up to her room Paige sat down she checked the clock**

"**Poppy left at eight she would have went straight to Tom's then Wyatt left about ten when Poppy was due home they both came home at twelve Tom lives a fair bit away hour there Poppy got there at nine" Paige began to count**

"**Wyatt left at ten when Poppy got there he got there at 11 Poppy left he left at half past and caught up with Poppy halfway home they both got home at twelve" she mumbled she pulled out a notebook and scribbled It all down shoving it in the back of her jeans just incase she'd need it later on she caught sight of Piper leaving **

"**Where are you going?" she asked**

"**The bridge I'm gonna go talk to Leo" Piper said Paige nodded**

"**Bye" Piper smiled Phoebe was at work Kyle would be back at any moment as if by magic he orbed in**

"**Hey" he smiled she grinned hugging him**

"**Wyatt home yet?" Kyle asked Paige shook her head and allowed Paige to melt into him**

"**Come on let's go chill out watch a film," he suggested**

"**Sure" Paige grinned **

**Elise popped her head around the door**

"**Phoebe it's half ten shouldn't you be at home?" she asked Phoebe smiled**

"**It's kind of hectic" she confided**

**Elise looked at her watch**

"**I've got five minutes tell me" she smiled Phoebe was taken aback Elise wasn't exactly her go to for advice girl after all Phoebe was the advice columnist**

"**Wyatt…" Phoebe thought about how much she should tell her**

"**Don't worry this won't get printed" Elsie smiled Phoebe shook her head**

"**This morning Wyatt was arrested for murder he didn't do it but of course the Police have to investigate he's been taken in Piper's out of her mind Lo's away again and Paige is sort of become the mum of the house" Phoebe said**

"**Surprising" Elise, laughed Phoebe did too Elise checked her watch**

"**I have to go I'm meeting someone whose interested in doing an article for us and I'm ten minutes late bye Phoebe!" she shot up and left Phoebe sighed she switched of her computer and locked her office she said goodnight to Ted the night porter and left as she'd not brought her car she decided to walk the taxi where far to expensive and the fresh air could help er think things through**

**After about an hour Phoebe began to feel as if there where footsteps behind her she turned several times but saw no-one when she heard more she sped up so did the thing behind her as she was about to turn she felt a fist connect with her head and she fell she felt somebody tugging at her jacket rooting through her pockets she pulled it back her head spinning the edges of her eyes beginning to close in she felt sick she grabbed the persons hand pulling sharply back with her nails she felt a foot maybe or another fist hit her again ad she blacked out but not before their ring was thrown off in a rushed attempt to get her off them before she lost consciousness she could have sworn she knew the voice that yelled**

"**Hey! Get away from her!" the guy yelled the person who'd just hit her grabbed her bag and ran Phoebe blacked out**

**Paige jumped awake at the sound of the phone**

"**Chris bed" she told her nephew ho was surfing the net on the table she glanced over at hi m and saw him shut down**

"**Hello Halliwell residence hold on one tick" she mumbled into the Phone she left the room so as not to wake Kyle then continued**

"**Hi Paige it's Leslie" said a voice without waiting for a reply it continued**

"**Phoebe's been in trouble she's at the hospital" **

"**Jesus! Is she ok?" Paige asked but the line went dead Paige grabbed her jacket and quickly scribbled a note to Kyle and left she orbed into the hospital and stormed up to the desk**

"**I'm here to see Phoebe Halliwell?" she asked her mind jumping to all sorts of horrible scenes**

"**Hey Paige it's through here" said the same voice from on the Phone**

"**Leslie hi" she smiled remembering Phoebe's 'fling' with him a few years ago he smiled but Paige saw the worry in his eyes he lead her through to a cubicle Phoebe lay she was connected up to a bleeping monitor and drip she had a large swelled bruise above her eye and a slit above it**

"**Phoebe?" she asked meekly hr sister opened her eyes**

"**Hi" Phoebe coughed **

"**Leslie?" Phoebe asked clearly confused**

"**Yes I'm back," he said smiling**

"**It was you!" Phoebe sat up and hugged them both as Darryl came in**

"**Hi" Phoebe smiled**

"**Ouch" he motioned to her eye**

"**Could have been worse," she muttered Darryl nodded**

"**How's Wyatt?" Paige asked**

"**Depends o how you look at it I suppose so far he's the main suspect but only because he's our only suspect that and the time links the forensics say Tom was killed between so many hours as when we found him which means he was killed between half eleven and half twelve" Daryl explained he got out his notebook**

"**Anyway what's going on with you" he smiled and clicked his pen**

"**I'm not sure I just remember being followed and then he hit me I fell and he was rooting through my pockets on my jacket then Leslie must have seen us cause he spooked the guy and he grabbed my bag and ran then I blacked out" Phoebe said Darryl nodded**

"**What was in your bag?" he asked**

"**Phone address book company card car keys house keys everything" Phoebe looked worried**

"**Where's Piper?" she asked**

"**She's gone to talk to Leo she's been gone a long time come to think of it" Paige said**

"**Ok I'll le you get some rest then I'll stop by tomorrow" Darryl smiled and left**

"**Come on you lets go home Kyle's asleep and I gotta feeling Chris didn't shut down the computer when I left" Paige smiled sneakily**

"**Wait you can't go they need your last test" the nurse who'd just entered sad making them all jump**

**She pulled up a chair and rolled up Phoebe's sleeve puling out a needle Paige swallowed when the nurse stabbed it into Phoebe's arm Paige put a hand over her mouth Phoebe who was looked away disgustedly didn't notice nor did the laughing Leslie they both noticed when Paige keeled over off the bed**

"**Paige are you ok?" Phoebe asked no longer bothered about her arm Leslie helped the nurse get her onto a bed**

"**I'd better ruin some tests on her too," The nurse said Leslie looked at Phoebe who shrugged Paige moaned **

"**So since I left what's happened?" Leslie asked**

"**umm…Paige has had two kids and got married Piper and Leo have got married" Phoebe thought "again and Wyatt has been arrested for murder" Phoebe thought again**

"**He didn't do it though" she added Leslie looked stunned**

"**Damn" was all he said **

**SymplyCharmed: Hope you like it :D next chapter up soooooon! x **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paige opened her eyes and blinked her vision was very blurred and her head ached she blinked again and noticed a nurse stood over her with the biggest needle in the world

"Holy Hell!" Paige yelped sitting up she felt the nurse grab her and pus her back down stabbing her with the needle quickly Paige squirmed then she saw two people walk into her room

"Hey sweetie" Phoebe smiled she was obviously excited

"How you doing?" Asked Leslie

"Fine except that needle" Paige shuddered

"Well have you told her?" Phoebe asked the doctor who'd just followed them in she was a young new doctor and very pretty

"Not yet" she smiled Paige felt comforted by her she made her forget her hate of hospitals and needles

"Paige the reason you passed out is" the doctor said Paige looked at each person in turn when nobody replied she said

"If you want me to guess the answer we'll be here a while" she said

"Your two months pregnant!" Phoebe burst out Paige's eyes widened in shock

"Congratulations" Leslie smiled Paige smiled back

"Does Kyle know?" she asked Phoebe shook her head

"Any questions?" the doctor asked Paige nodded

"Can I go home now?" she asked they all laughed and she nodded

"Yay!" Paige sat up and pulled on a jacket Phoebe laughed and helped her up

Paige shut the door behind her and looked around the room Kyle was slumped on the couch Petal snuggled up next to him Chris's head on the key board his instant messenger still open Paige went up behind him turning the volume right up she hit the sent button causing the computer to blare out his 'sent' tone Chris jumped and toppled off the chair he sat up rubbing his eyes

"I thought I told you to go to bed," Paige said fondly ruffling his hair

"O get a shower" she told him he jumped up sighing and went to do as he was told Kyle sat up carefully settling Petal back down so not to wake her

"Were did you go?" he asked yawning

"The hospital Phoebe was attacked"

"What? Are you ok?" Kyle asked Phoebe nodded

"Has Piper come home?" Paige asked as she shut down the computer and began cleaning up

Kyle shrugged

"I'll go check" Phoebe offered she turned back catching Paige's eye

"Tell him!" she mouthed Paige pulled tongues at her older sister and laughed

"So how come you where gone so long?" Kyle asked her held the note, which also said the time

"I sorta passed out when Phoebe had her needle done so I had to have some tests done too" Paige shuddered

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked concerned Paige sat next to him and grabbed his hands she smiled

"Well our family is gonna get bigger again" Paige grinned Kyle frowned deep in thought then looked at her his eyes wide with happiness

"Your pregnant?" he asked she nodded he hugged her and then lowered his head to her stomach

"Hi baby!" he cooed Paige grinned and slapped the top of his head playfully they both began tickling each other playfully

"She's not home," Phoebe said smiling at the couple

"What? She went out like last night!" Paige exclaimed she jumped up grabbing the phone she dialled Piper's phone

"Answer phone bet you!" Phoebe said sitting next to Kyle Paige listened intently then replaces the phone in its holder she turned her face creased in a concerned frown

"No answer?" Phoebe asked

"No where ever she is there's no signal," Paige said

"Maybe she's on a train?" Kyle offered

"At six in the morning?" Paige asked

"Be side's why would she be on a train anyway?" Phoebe asked Paige shrugged

"I'll be right back," Paige said orbing away

"Where'd she go?" Phoebe asked Kyle sighed and closed his eyes

"I'm not a GPS machine," he grumbled

"Bridge" he said after a second

"Thanks" Phoebe hugged him and left to go rouse the kids for school

Paige orbed back in onto the bridge she stared across it and smiled she loved it, it was a place she'd visited a lot over the years a place she went when she was upset when she thought she was all alone in the world it was a place to go and think and nobody could interrupt you. It wasn't just her special place because over the years they'd found that her love for that view the peaceful sunsets and the rain that calmed her anger was loved among the family Piper Leo and Chris had all been known to come here to think which made it even more special to Paige it had a connection to everything good and pure and that she loved in her life: her family

"Piper" she whispered her sister sat legs dangling over the edge she sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her

"Sweetie?" she asked

"He didn't come" Piper cried softly

"He heard me I know he did and he didn't come" Piper sobbed

"He'll come back," Paige told her Piper shook her head

"I called for him all night I need him here Wyatt needs him here and he didn't com down he chose them over us something I was afraid he'd do and now I don't have anyone to help me" Piper sobbed into her little sister's jacket Paige almost cried to but she knew if she cried her and her sister wouldn't move from the bridge

"You have me and Phoebe and two beautiful boys Piper you've got what you always wanted you've got a family who need you and love you as much as you love them and that family includes Leo!" Paige said defiantly

"But Leo's gone" Piper said pitifully

Paige shook her head "We're Halliwell's and no matter what we never let our family's down maybe Leo's just busy but no matter what he'll come back!" Piper smiled at her little sister

"When did you grow up so fast? One minute you're the new little sister trying to deal with sisters and magic now look at you Paige your holding everyone together!" Piper told her sister Paige nodded

"Because we need our family and I'm not letting anyone change that" Paige said she stood up and held her sisters hand

"Let's go home" Piper said Paige nodded and orbed away

The two sisters orbed in to the kitchen, which was buzzing with activity Petal and Poppy where both sat eating jam and toast Chris had cereal, and a bacon sandwich Kyle was cooking more bacon and Phoebe was hurriedly looking for bag to pack lunches in

"Aunt Phoebe!" Petal said Phoebe turned and smiled

"Poppy doesn't have a lunch neither does Chris they buy their lunches" she offered helpfully

"Thanks Pet" Phoebe smiled again and dug into her pocket

"How much?" she asked Paige stepped in

"It's ok Phoebe's I got it" she smiled Phoebe looked up

"Hey Piper" she smiled Chris turned

"Mum!" he cheered running up giving her a hug she smiled as Leo orbed in behind her he pulled them both into a hug

"Dad" Chris grinned happily Piper said nothing just relaxed into his arms

"Right kiddo you need to go do your bag cause I know for a fact that you haven't done it" Paige cut in Chris grinned at her sheepishly and raced upstairs returning a few minutes later

"Poppy have you got yours?" Paige asked Poppy shook he her head

"Why not?" Paige asked

"It's upstairs" she rolled her eyes Paige widened her and Kyle laughed

"Hormones" he grinned even Paige laughed he slid three bacon sandwiches onto plates and handed them round to each of the sisters

"Sorry Leo you were late" Kyle grinned Leo playfully punched him on the arm

"I'll take the kids" Kyle said he walked out

"HEY HORMONAL! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" he yelled Poppy came down her face scrunched into a grin

"Shut up dad," she laughed he grabbed his youngest daughter swinging her over his shoulder

"Right we've got the hormonal one we've got the baby where's the other one?" he asked Chris raced out

"Right come on you lot" he grinned leading them out

They all shouted a "bye" before the door shut leaving the manor in silence

Phoebe stretched back

"Aah" she grinned catching sight of the clock she jumped up

"Here Leo I'm late for work" she said before running out of the house

Leo grabbed Phoebe's untouched bacon and ate it

"I gotta go do something" Paige said and left Piper and Leo talked about everything and it wasn't long before they were kissing

Phoebe stopped her car outside work and jumped out she raced into the office

"Elise! I am so sorry!" she said, "What happened?" she asked motioning to Elise's arm which was in a cast and in a sling

"Well remember that I was late leaving on Friday?" Phoebe nodded

"I got caught in the rush hour traffic and had a car accident which was good seeing as the place we were meeting the reporter went up in flames nobody got out seems it was set alight on purpose" Elise explained Phoebe was speechless

"So you saved my life what about you? I heard you'd been attacked" she asked concerned

"I was mugged it's nothing just a little scratch" Phoebe smiled

"Something good came out of that though if Paige hadn't come to the hospital she'd have never fainted and had tests done and found out she'd pregnant again" Phoebe beamed she loved being auntie Elise smiled

"Congratulations and there's someone in your office for you" her eyes twinkled Phoebe rushed into there and saw Leslie feet up on the desk a red rose in his mouth and Phoebe's favourite music playing in the back ground

"You like?" he asked his voice muffled through the rose Phoebe grinned and nodded he gave her the rose and kissed her

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked she nodded

And kissed him


	6. Chapter 6

Poppy flicked out a mirror and applied another coat of lip-gloss before replacing it Petal tapped her

"I'm sorry about what I said about Tom" she said

Poppy shook her head she looked at her sister and Chris both where waiting for her to answer

"It's ok thanks for telling me" she smiled none of them had spoken all weekend Kyle glanced back in the mirror as all three hugged

"Hey did Paige tell you where were going tonight?" he asked he knew she hadn't but he couldn't help it

all three shook their heads

"To see Wyatt" he smiled as they all cheered he pulled up outside Petal's primary school

"Bye pet" he smiled she got out and waved sadly Poppy scribbled something on a note and threw it at her sister as they drove away Petal grabbed it

"meet me at lunch the gates" and a smily face Petal stuffed it into her coat pocket and ran into school happily it soon faded when she stepped into the room all the other kids where sat down she took her seat and saw Tom's little brother and sister twins the terrible twins as they were known Jake and Jackie

"we know Wyatt did it" Jakie snarled Petal turned and ignored them

"your cousins a murderer!" Jake spat scornfully Petal snapped she turned slapping Jake right across his smug little face Jakie stood then she lifted her hand Petal flinched but she raked it across her own face so hard that it drew blood then she screamed the teacher appeared from nowhere

"Jake Jackie? What's wrong?" she asked she was a new one Petal liked her very much

"She said she was glad Wyatt killed Tom" Jackie lied Miss vixen looked shocked she lead all three outside after mopping up Jackie's face and checking Jake she sent them back inside then she turned to Petal and sat next to her sometime between the trip Petal had began to sob

"Hey don't cry sweetheart" Miss vixen smiled she pulled Petal into a hug

"I never said it miss I promise" she sobbed

"I know your going through a rough time and Alex said you didn't either she told me what happened she caem to get me as soon as she saw you hit jake" Miss vixen told her

"I hit him cause of what he said ut I never touched Jackie" Petal sobbed the teacher picked up both of Petals hand's and inspected that

"You see Jackie made a mistake because if you had done that you'd have blood on your fingernails you haven't but she has" the teached smiled

"Maybe you should go home perhaps your cousins arrest has it you hard I know how close your family is" she smiled before calling Kyle

Poppy avioided everyone but her cousin and Joey Jamie and laura

"You coming out tonight babes?" Laura asked Poppy nodded

"made quite a spectical last time eh?" Jamie laughed Poppy swatted him Joey smiled

"You want me to give you a lift on my new bike?" he offered Poppy raised her eyes

"Oh and I thought you'd want my sister there" she rolled her eyes and got up to leave she heard pounding feet behind her and he caught up with her pulling her behind the bin sheds

"look why are you going out with her?" Poppy asked him

"Look I stil love you your sister's hot and all that but she's not you"

"I don't understand" Poppy said

"I figured going out with her would kinda be like going out with you again but it's not I want you" Poppy shrugged

"You had me remember just your other girl's didn't agree with me" Poppy went o walk off but he grabbed her his lips brushing along her lips and she almost kissed him back

"please I'm not like that anymore just come back" he begged she smiled

"come to mine tonight" she told him he grinned happily

Petal had come in and fell asleep on the couch when she woke it was half four Chris was tapping away on the computer she could here Piper and leo cooking and giggling and her mum and dad had both left to go shopping together earlier Phoebe was upstairs getting ready for her date with leslie tonight and Poppy she didn't know she raced upstairs pushing the door open she had flashbacks from what she saw except last time she was in poppy's place and Piper was the one opening the door she stopped dead her eyes filling with tears

"Petal" Poppy stood up her gloss smeared on her lips

"leave me alone" Petal snapped she turned Joey stood up

"I better go bye" he kissed her on the cheek and left Poppy followed her sister into the living room and grabbed her

"How could you?" she asked Poppy looked taken aback

"You knew how much I liked him!" Petal screamed which brought Piper and leo to the door of thekitchen and Phoebe to the stairs

"I didn't plan for It to happen!" Poppy defended

"you told me how much of a scumbag he was and how he was a cheat and you were right! But why did you let him cheat on me!" Petal snarled

"Pet" Poppy protested

"Don't you lost the right to call me pet the same time you kissed my boyfriend" Petal turned to race upstairs but found Phoebe In her way she turned back to Poppy

"you bitch" she spat before pushing past her shocked aunt and slamming her bedroom dorr behind her Phoebe pulled Poppy into a hug gently

"I never meant to" she sobbed Phoebe smiled

"Maybe I should cancel tonight seems there's a lot more going on here" she offered Poppy shook her head

"No you go" she smiled Phoebe nodded Poppy broke the hug and went to go upstairs

"Chris can I use your room?" she asked Chris nodded

"Sure not like anyone else is" he said sadly apparently unaware his parents where behind him

"hey bud were going to see Wyatt later" Leo crossed the room to his son

"Not the point though he's still locked up for something he didn't do" Chris said Leo pated him on the back

"He'll be home soon" he told him before getting up and going back into the kitchen

"Yeah whatever" Chris whispered

Wyatt sat at the visiting table anxiously he grinned when he saw the faces of his family

"Paige,Kyle,Pop,Pet,Chris,mum,dad!" he burst out as they all sat oppersite him normally they'd be allowed in one at a time but Darryl had pulled some strings

they all told him everything that was going on

"Has anyone heard from Charlie?" he asked desperately Piper shook her head Poppy pulled out her mobile

"I'll call her" she offered Wyatt told her they number she chatted for a few seconds

"she's ok she misses you but she can't come and visit" Poppy told him Wyatt nodded sadly the whitsle signalling for themt o leave rang and Darryl came In Kyle shoved his hand into his pocket he hated seeing his nephew like this he hated seeing his family hurt! Something pressed painfully against hi finger he pulled it out it was Paige's note from the night Phoebe was attacked she was about to throw it away when he noticed the writing on the back it was the times the kids had left on that night

"Darryl" he shouted Darryl turned from talking to Paige to him Kyle passed him the note Darryl's eyes widened and he smield

"Wait right here!" he told them he left returning later with Allie

"Wyatt your free to go but we'll need to talkto you some other time I'm sorry for all the questioning" she unlocked the barrier blocking Wyatt and let him out he hugged Darryl then Allie and then he garbbed his family happily


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe walked up the steps it had been seven months since her nephew had been released and they were all back to normal Poppy and petal where speaking again Petal had realised it wasn't her fault and had in fact found a new boyfriend called Alex boy from her class so she was having tea at his Poppy was at joeys Chris and Wyatt where both out with Piper and Leo having a bonding session and Charlie had given birth to a healthy baby girl who she and Wyatt had called Piper after her grandmother thankfully they'd done a DNA test which had proved she was Wyatt's baby and the whole incident had brought them closer together Phoebe herself well her and Leslie where together and due to marry soon Phoebe rummaged in her pockets she found a ring it didn't look familiar she placed it back inside her pocket pulling out her keys but she quickly realised the door was already open she stepped in fear welling up in her throat she pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Paige's number after all she had only gone to window shop for her new baby's cloths Kyle was with the elders so Paige wasn't concerned about his overspending lecture Paige answered second ring and Phoebe explained what was wrong Paige told her she'd be right there Phoebe heard a noise in the bushes at the bottom of the steps she went down to investigate and found Leslie slumped in a heap his face badly bruised she helped him into her car forgetting about Paige she drove him to the hospital

Paige clicked her sister off and ran into the toilets quickly she called Darryl to tell him she'd call if Phoebe was right and someone was inside she orbed home

"Phoebe?" she asked she was just outside she went in her phone still out she went in and looked around suddenly out of nowhere came a energy ball it hit her in the shoulder sending her flying her phone pressed the redial button Darryl answered

"Paige!" he shouted all he could hear was banging and what sounded like crackling of energy then silence

"Allie!" he called

"Be on stand by for back up" he told her afraid of what he'd find he didn't want to lead his friend into danger but if he had to he would he raced to the manor calling Phoebe on the way no answer he called Piper she answered quickly he told her what was going on she hung up but Darryl heard Leo telling her he'd orb them home he stopped and drew his gun before getting out he ran up the steps stopping before he went in he kicked open the door furniture was scattered there was a lot of blood he heard Leo and Piper hurry in behind him

"Darryl where is she?" Piper asked her voice shaking with fear and panic for her baby sister her hand found Leo's and he gave a comforting squeeze Darryl checked all the rooms in the house then shook his head

"She's gone" he said he ran his hand through his non-existent hair

"I'd better go tell Kyle" Leo said Piper was about to protest but she couldn't be selfish she couldn't tell Leo to stay and not go tell Kyle she turned to Darryl

"Where's Phoebe?" she asked he shrugged but Phoebe rushed in

"I found Leslie in the bush he'd been attacked" Phoebe said she looked around

"Where's Paige?" she asked her bottom lip trembling Piper shook her head and blinked back tears of fear

"But she I " Phoebe rambled

"This is my fault," she said and tears streamed down her cheeks freely

Darryl hugged her and shook his head

"I should have been here I told her to come I shouldn't have left" she sobbed they both comforted her all knew what the other was feeling

Leo orbed in up there

"Where Kyle?" he asked Dustin who smile quickly vanished when he noticed Leo's face

"What's up?" he asked

"Not now just where's Kyle?" Leo asked sensing his brother's concern he quickly scanned the room

"Over there" he pointed Leo thanked him and rushed over tapping Kyle who was laughing with one of the new whitelighter Laura Leo knew Laura had a crush on Kyle but Kyle just saw her as a friend

"Kyle there something wrong Paige has gone missing" Leo told him Kyle's face drained and he orbed to the manor Leo following close behind

"Piper? Phoebe? Darryl? What's going on?" Kyle asked then he saw the blood

"Where is she?" he asked they all looked at one another

"Kyle we don't knew but we'll find her we promise" Piper assured her

"There's so much blood Piper what about the baby?" he asked defeated Kyle sunk to the ground Phoebe looked at her sister fearfully in their panic for Paige they'd both forgotten about Paige's baby which was due in two weeks!

"Phoebe go scry Leo you go to the elders find out what you can Darryl can you help me clear up and look for clues?" Piper asked taking control something she hadn't been doing lately

They all nodded and set about doing what she'd said Kyle looked up his face red from crying

"I need you to call the girls Wyatt and Chris are at Charlie's" Piper told him

"What should I tell them?" he asked

"Just that we need them home" Piper smiled supportively

SymplyCharmed: Hope I'm not confusing you Paige has been kidnapped and it links in with Phoebe's attack and Wyatt's false accusation next chapter is a Paige centred one I don't care that nobody seems to like this story I'm carrying on cause I'm loving writing it  please if you do like it will you review? Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Paige's head spun she felt sick and scared and there was a horrible nagging feeling in her stomach she knew something was wrong she opened her eyes and saw the last lace she wanted to be the underworld! She groaned and tried to sit up but quickly found she was chained leg and arms to the floor she couldn't move her legs to well but she could pretty much move her arms as much as she liked it was then she noticed she wasn't alone

"Well not he witch I expected but you'll do" the demon bowed

"I am Brewer I was expecting to have your lovely sister Phoebe but however you are of much more use" he told her Paige hated his voice it reminded her of an overly pompous man

"Why am I more use?" Paige asked hoping to sound brave she figured she properly sounded downright terrified

"Well after all if I kill you the charmed one's won't have anyone to take their place" he smiled a horrible sight

"What?" Paige was still confused

"Your third baby will be a girl making you the mother of the charmed ones however if I kill you know you won't give birth to her and the world will be over run with evil thus causing it's much painful destruction yet it will result in a new world with only Evil as it's purpose and cause" the demon said Paige still felt deeply scared but found the demon was talking nonsense after all her sisters would be coming to rescue her and her baby now wouldn't they?

Brewer through up his arms

"You can't orb out" he told her with another wave she found the chains had gone

"I'll be back soon," Brewer, snarled shimmering away Paige felt a sharp pain across her stomach

"No not now please not now" she begged her baby but it didn't listen to her she quickly found herself in labour and all alone

Phoebe raced downstairs

"Nothing" she told Piper as Leo orbed in

"She's in trouble," he told them he looked directly at Kyle who'd stood as soon as Leo had orbed in

"The elders found a way to look in on her the demon is in the book he's called brewer he'll need a power of three spell he wanted to absorb Phoebe's powers probably instead he got Paige he's magic proofed it from the inside so we can orb in I hope but Kyle" Leo looked to make sure Kyle was listening

"She's just given birth which means she could be to weak to fight him," he told them Kyle stood up

"But she's alive" he asked Leo nodded

"And the baby?" he asked he couldn't help it a bubble if excitement mixed in with the panic and fear

"Baby's fine you got another little girl" Leo smiled Kyle smiled back

"Let's go!" he said he attempted to orb in but they were all blocked Poppy came racing downstairs with the book they'd been listening to Leo and brought down the book

"Brewer has the power to block powers being used inside his chambers however to get in the person or creature must have a direct link to the person inside" she read they all looked blankly at one another

"We're her sisters" Phoebe said

"I think it has to be even more direct," Petal said from behind her sister

"Like as in us her daughters" Poppy added Kyle nodded

"We bound your powers" Piper said Kyle orbed up and back down with a tiny vial

"Unbinding potions Paige was a little unsure of how things would play out" he said a tear rolled down his cheek as he passed it to Poppy

Paige carefully wrapped her newborn child in her jacket and cradled her she saw Brewer begin to shimmer back in and carefully hid her child behind her Brewer smiled

"It seems your family have figured it out and your eldest daughter is coming o visit" he smirked

"I think now would be a perfect time to add to your other wounds" he raised his hand and lifted Paige high into the air she twisted in the air gasping for breath suddenly she saw brewer wave his hand as the energy ball connected with her chest she saw Poppy orb in with Kyle Phoebe and Piper she hit the wall but was already knocked out

Kyle dug around in his pocket and pulled out the potion Piper had made while they'd waited for Poppy's powers to be released he pushed them into his daughters hand

"I'm gonna help your mum ok you go make us proud" he kissed her forehead gently and then ran Brewer had seen them and ran Piper Phoebe and Poppy where following close behind them he ran to Paige he rolled her over he looked at her neck the deep welts where Brewer had been strangling her Kyle felt something wet on his leg he checked and saw a huge hole blood gushing out where the energy ball had hit her it's core had burned through her and left blood and pain in its wake

"Paigy please wake up" he begged her eyes fluttered as she struggled

"Kyle" she whispered he could see she wasn't going o make it he swallowed hard leaning forwards he kissed her lightly

"I love you so much" he sobbed she smiled

"I love you too"

"What's her name?" Kyle asked Paige smiled

"Peach blossom Halliwell" she smiled weakly and her eyes began to close

"No Paigy not now please don't go" he begged she opened her eyes again her breath weak

Phoebe caught sight of the energy ball and levitated out o it's way Piper turned and blew up the little rascal that had fired it Brewer had disappeared after a huge chase and all these little creatures that reminded Phoebe of umpa lumpas from Charlie and the chocolate factory where now attacking them

Kyle rocked Paige In his arms he'd put his jacket on her wound to try and save her but he knew Leo couldn't hear him and he didn't want to leave to go get help because if she did go with out him there he'd never forgive himself

So all he had to do was hold on and hope for the best

Piper blew up three more of the little people and then breathed heavily they were all gone

"Poppy orb home it's not safe down here we'll follow you in a sec" Piper said Poppy did as she was told Piper and Phoebe raced back to Kyle and Paige through the twisting corridors

"Paigy please don't go don't leave me please" Kyle sobbed Paige reached up she wiped a tear away and kissed him lightly before falling back her eyes shut as if she was asleep her beautiful red hair spilling down Kyle let out an anguished sob and rocked her back and fourth he turned when he heard the baby cry and reached out he settled her in between him and Paige and rocked

Them all sobbing he would never ever get over this

"HERE!" Piper shouted her and Phoebe skidded to a halt and took in the view in front of them Kyle was sat Paige was lain in his arms covered in blood spewing from a hold in her chest and a baby tucked in next to them Kyle looked up when Phoebe gasped and shook his head he tried to speak but just choked Phoebe and Piper where both sobbing now and sat next to him


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyle orbed them all home with out a word he went upstairs and got a shower then he went into his and Paige's room he picked up the picture

it was of them when Poppy was three and Petal was two they were all cuddled up together he ran his hand through his hair he settled peach into the cot Paige had gotten out a few days ago Kyle knew she'd been going to buy a new one without his knowledge he smiled sadly as he remembered the other day when he'd come in and found her shoving baby and you magazines under the bed he let the tears come as he thought his youngest daughter will never get to know her mother

Piper poured herself another cup of coffee and sobbed she felt Phoebe sit next to her and pat her on the back and she could tell by all the sniffling she was crying too

"Why did it have to be her Piper she's got three beautiful girls who need her why couldn't it have been me" Phoebe sobbed

"I don't know why she had to die Phoebe I just don't know" Piper cried back

Leo watched them he too was crying he glanced up at the ceiling where above him Wyatt Chris Poppy Petal and the new baby slept soundly not knowing anything was wrong he breathed sadly

Petal ran her fingers through her hair sadly Poppy knocked lightly on the door It was exactly week since Paige had died they were both dealing with it together at night when they cried it wasn't uncommon that they were intertwined together Poppy pushed her own hair back and tied a black ribbon through it

"Doesn't seem right does it?" she asked her voice croaky from crying Petal shook her head sadly

"Do you think mum will be watching over us?" Petal asked Poppy nodded

"Every minute of everyday" Poppy promised she hugged her sister as her aunt

Piper appeared in the doorway

"Girl's are you ready?" she asked Poppy could tell she'd been crying she nodded and they followed her downstairs in silence where Wyatt and Chris were huddled in a corner talking in hushed voice's Charlie was sat next to them baby piper on her knee Kyle was rocking a baby stroller containing Peach blossom or peach as they called her well everyone else did Petal wasn't exactly ready to relinquish her roll as 'baby Halliwell' she enjoyed the attention and it was a role that her mother had had within her sisters and which Petal had wanted to keep Kyle was watching the tiny baby she was the exact replica of him more so than Poppy or Petal who looked more like Paige except both had Kyle's eyes Petal angrily wiped away a tear she saw Phoebe wrapped in the arms of Leslie who was sporting a huge gash down one side of his face that had needed seventeen stitches and a black eye she felt Piper squeeze her hand

"I'll be back," she said before leaving her Leo came over

"How are you two holding up?" he asked

"Not much better than you apparently" Poppy smiled sadly Leo smiled back at least he'd be around Paige everyday after all she was alive in all of her daughters Petal had her sweetness and friendly personality while Poppy had inherited her charm and witty sense of humour Leo waved softly to Darryl who'd just came in Sheila and the boy's in tow he looked around Victor had come even though he wasn't Paige's biological father he'd still treated her as his own since he'd know about her

"I think that's everyone" Leo murmured suddenly he gasped as a man appeared in front of him

"Sam" he gasped

"Leo how what happened?" he asked Leo quickly led him aside and explained

"This isn't right she is supposed to bury me not the other way around" he cried

"I just wish I had been around more" Leo quickly motioned Poppy and Petal to come over and Kyle to bring the baby

"Meet your grandchildren" Leo told him

"I'm Poppy" poppy said unsure of who this was

"I'm you granddad" Sam smiled sadly Petal gasped

The coffin was draped with white lilies around the outside the all lined up to say goodbye after the service Kyle stepped up first baby Peach in his arms he pulled out a long red rose and a tiny peach blossom flower Paige had told him long ago she wanted to name the girls after flowers a promise he'd held he placed them down

"Bye Paigy I love you darling rest in peace" he choked before moving away

"Love you mum" Poppy smiled sadly she put a poppy on the coffin

"I wish you where still here" Petal sobbed she opened her hand and let a stream of different coloured petals fall poppy, peach blossom and rose petals fell onto I Piper stepped up

"Goodbye sweetheart" she cried Phoebe speared beside her

"I love you so much" she sobbed before moving along next stepped up Wyatt Charlie and baby Piper

"You were so much more than an aunt to me Paige I'll never forget you neither will your great niece you're her middle namesake" Wyatt sobbed Chris stepped in

"I'll never forget the way you looked after us when mum and dad where busy or out or the way you never used to shout when the computer got left on I love you aunt P sleep tight" he sighed next stepped up Sam, Darryl and is family and many more until it was empty except for Piper Phoebe Kyle Poppy and Petal Wyatt Leo and Chris

"What happens now?" Chris asked Piper stroked his hair fondly and shrugged

"We find that deadbeat and kick his butt" Phoebe promised Paige silently

"I'm gonna go home I need to rest and figure out what to do with all her stuff" Kyle said he orbed away but they all knew he hadn't gone home because he'd left peach behind

"Perhaps dying when your third child is a baby runs in the family too," Phoebe cried

"Poppy Petal you know what this means don't you?" Piper said they both shrugged

"When you grow up you're the charmed ones" she told them

"Let's have this conversation another time," Poppy said softly she pulled out another vial of potion she swigged it back

"Binding potion" she said she quickly ran over and slipped it into her mothers coffin

"At least a part of us can go with her now" she smiled sadly as Leo orbed them all home

SymplyCharmed: please review I have worked really hard on this I am still in deep guilt for killing off my favourite character (at least now I can stop her being attacked) however it's not near the end yet! There are still many unanswered questions such as what Brewer wanted with Phoebe where did Brewer go? And what if he was working with an old enemy? Find out read on and review (go on click the review button you know you want to)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Poppy sat up covered in cold sweat she glanced over at he little sister who was sleeping mumbling in her sleep Poppy didn't want to go back to sleep yet because she was afraid she'd have the dream again when Kyle had told her o orb back she'd orbed out and then orbed back into the room she'd watched what had happened everything that had been said and nobody knew she bit her lip and curled up next to her teddy bear she'd dug him out from the attic as soon as they'd returned from her mothers funeral he was called P and it was a bear with a triqutra Paige had sown in herself Poppy used to take him everywhere and she knew Paige had been gutted when Poppy told her she didn't want him anymore Poppy allowed tears to run down her cheeks again

"Mummy" she whimpered her heart ached everyone in the manor was hurting Piper and Phoebe had lost their sister Leo his sister in law and one of his best friends Wyatt and Chris their auntie herself Petal and Peach blossom their mother! And Kyle had lost his wife and now faced bringing up their children alone The baby would never know what pain had happened on her birthday how could they celebrate Peach blossom's birthday when every year they'd be reminded of what they'd lost Poppy saw her door open a crack

"Hey baby I thought I heard crying" it was Piper she sat on the edge of her bed and opened her arms for a hug

"I know it hurts sweetheart" Piper soothed

"I lost my mum when I was much younger than you and I know how it feel's" she told her Poppy sniffled

"But I've gotta be the eldest sister and take care of them" Poppy cried Piper shook her head

"You're still a child and hey I maybe the eldest sister but Phoebe and your mum had to look after me everyone in a while" Piper told her

"Will I ever see mum again?" she asked Piper nodded

"I have a feeling one day you'll see her again and I know she'll be watching over you all the time after all you three where her greatest love" Piper cuddled her niece

"Try to get some sleep" Piper kissed her on the forehead and left poppy snuggled under the covers and slipped back into the terrible dream she's been having meanwhile Petal sat up and sobbed

The mood in the Halliwell manor was better than it had been in the recent weeks things where slowly becoming routine again and except from a few randomly placed break downs it seemed everyone was starting to move on none of them would ever forget Paige but they knew that staying sad and not moving on would make her memory painful instead of happy and Paige wouldn't have been best pleased if all they ever did was cry when I say it was almost back to normal that was all except Kyle.

Kyle sat in the graveyard tears streaming down his face he rearranged the flowers and polished the writing

"Paige Matthews Halliwell loving sister mother and wife she'll be dearly missed forever rest in peace angel" it read Kyle ran his hand through his hair and got up checking around he orbed away orbing straight back into the manor making Leo and Piper jump they had been getting in a sneaky kiss in the kitchen

"Sorry don't let me interrupt" Kyle said his voice monotones and without feeling

"You weren't" Leo said softly

"I have to go" he kissed Piper gently and left Piper turned to Kyle

"What do you need?" she asked kindly

"Nothing" Kyle sighed

"Then why are you still standing there?" she asked smiling slightly

"I uh just need to think," he said grimacing slightly

"Are you gonna come and see Paige's grave tomorrow?" Piper asked carefully Kyle hadn't been to visit it since the funeral

"I just got back from there" Kyle admitted he sat down his head in his hands and sobbed Piper settled next to him

"Kyle" she whispered

"I just can't do all this alone I can't bring the girls up o my own" he cried

"I know and we all know how your feeling Jesus we're feeling the same it's just you have to try and be strong for the girls and you have to let Paige go" Piper told hi he nodded

"She died in my arms Piper I had to watch her die I had to watch her stop breathing" he told her Piper cuddled him

"It's ok" she soothed

"It will be soon" he whispered back Piper didn't think he was ready to open up just yet so she allowed him to sit in silence until he got up and left Phoebe strolled in from the back baby Peach in her arms

"Hi Pheebs halloo baby" Piper cooed Peach giggled

"Hi" Phoebe looked exhausted

"Kids get home in five minutes" Piper smiled

"Oh great" Phoebe look tired

"Harder with out her" Piper slung her arm around her sister's neck Phoebe nodded sadly

The door banged

"Wyatt gives it back!" Petal protested they could hear everything that was going on

"CHRIS!" Piper shouted the four children came in slowly

"You left the instant messenger on again" Piper said Chris blushed

"I forgot mum I'm sorry" he grovelled

"Just don't do it again" Piper smiled

"Peach" Petal smiled she scooped the baby into her arms

"Can I take her for a walk?" she asked Piper nodded she passed her the baby bag

"Make sure she's back in time for her change unless you want to do it?" Piper grinned Petal looked horrified and pushed the baby out with her Kyle came back in

"Piper can we talk please?" he asked she nodded

"Kids homework please," she said they all raced upstairs but nobody did their homework

"Phoebe you can stay" Kyle said as Phoebe had gotten up to leave she looked pleased and settled back down

"Um since Paige" he coughed "Died I think it's been really hard on me especially on the kids and were around Paige's things and being constantly reminded of Paige and I think maybe it's time we moved out" he rambled

"What?" Piper asked

"I wanna move out me and the girls," he repeated

"Kyle"

"Phoebe! This is something we have to do," he said turning on his heal he left

"Cause that went well" Piper threw down the knife she'd been holding and ran her hand through her hair

"When did our lives get so screwed up?" she asked Phoebe shrugged

"See that's mummy she loves you so much" Petal continued her story about mum to baby petal who seemed oblivious to what she was saying but was chewing on her dummy suddenly a gentle wind blew through it smelled of Petals mother

"Petal" came a voice Petal never thought she'd hear again

"Mum!" she yelped seeing a semitransparent form of her mother appear she smiled

"You have to listen to me sweetheart next week when Poppy turns fifteen she needs to persuade Dad to let her have her powers back you all do there is something coming Tell Piper and Phoebe they have to figure out what happened to Brewer" Paige smiled "Send them my love be safe" she smiled and disappeared Petal looked devastated she'd just lost her mother wince in a fortnight


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The man nodded slowly at the girl stood in front of him she was youngish only about fifteen she had long brown hair that was waist length and she was paler than anyone the man knew she had blood red lips and was so evil you could see the cold hearted Fire and fury burning within the depths of her eyes

"Brewer!" he shouted the demon shimmered in and bowed

"My lord" he said his voice seemed happy considering the surrounding

"Your witch killing a few weeks ago very good" he began

"Thank you sir" Brewer interrupted

"However the other still hold the information we need inside of her don't let me down" Brewer nodded forming into Leslie st Claire the man the witch was supposed to marry and shimmered away he jogged up the steps

"Phoebe" he called letting himself in

"Hi" she smiled kissing him Brewer attempted not to blush

"Did you get it?" she asked Leslie looked puzzled

"No sorry I forgot" he hoped she'd tell him what was going on

He opened his mouth to speak but an excited looking child raced in with a baby stroller

"Aunt Phoebe! Paige came to see me!" she blurted out brewer turned sharply

"What?" he asked

"She came when I was talking o Peach and she came," Petal said breathlessly

Brewer suddenly felt a little bit sick he hoped the baby in the stroller wasn't the witches if she was it would mean the charmed ones where intact

"Oh ok sweetheart you go upstairs now" Phoebe said she seemed surprised

"I think maybe she was imagining things," Phoebe whispered to Brewer who nodded

"Listen I'd better be getting" brewer thought "home" he said hopefully he turned to leaved but Phoebe called him

"But you live here" she said suspiciously he nodded

"I meant work sorry" he blushed and left once out of sight he shimmered away furiously

"Why is it that you failed to mention that the witch had had her child!" Brewer roared transforming into him as he grabbed the fifteen-year-old evil witch by the throat she choked and he let her go

"I thought you knew," she snapped

"Well I didn't and you fail to notice" he began but she cut him off

"And you failed to notice that she gave birth in your dungeon while she was your prisoner" the girl drawled smirking slightly at brewer

"I could kill you like that," he warned snapping his fingers she nodded

"But then again would you want to risk the wrath of my father?" she smiled evilly

"What's your name?" he asked

"Gabbi" she said

"Well how would you like to wok for me" Brewer proposed

"What do you suggest?" she asked

"Now that the charmed circle was broken it will not be restored until the youngest reaches 16 at least but I don't want to wait and see that so you befriend the eldest and convince her to join us" he said

"And if she refuses?" she asked

"You kill her," Brewer snarled

"I must go after all I do have a fiancé to visit" he smiled morphing back into Leslie he shimmered away

"Idiot" Gabbi muttered she stroked her hair back gently

Before shimmering away

Phoebe stared at her niece in shock

"Honey are you sure it was" she gulped "Your mum" she felt the sting of tears threatening to fall but she held them back

Petal's eyes had filled with tears too

"Of course it was her I can still remember her you know" Petal snapped before storming away she wiped her eyes then stopped at the top of the stairs were about seven boxes and all her stuff was in them forgetting about her last comment she raced back to Phoebe

"What's going on why is all my stuff packed?" she asked frightened

"Your dad's decided that maybe it'll be easier for you guys if your not living in the same house where you'll be reminded of Paige" Phoebe told her niece she patted her gently and Petal stumbled back shocked Phoebe thought perhaps she was just stunned at what she'd ehard

"You don't agree with him" Petal whispered Phoebe's brow slipped

"What?" she asked gently

"You don't think we should move?" Petal repeated a little louder

she was thinking hard

"He said that it was something he had to do he didn't listen to what you were gonna say" she told her Phoebe stepped back slightly afraid of her niece

"How do you?" she began to ask then it hit her

"You've got your powers?" she asked Petal's eyes widened in horror and excitement Phoebe was unsure whether to be pleased or shocked but she ran to find Piper and Kyle she found them in a heated argument

"You can't take her stuff Kyle!" Piper shouted

"She was my wife! I want the girls to remember her!" Kyle shouted back

"It doesn't mean they need all her stuff Kyle you can stay here!" Piper protested he shook his head

"Dad we need to stay here" Petal said quietly he turned to face her

"Why?" he asked softly gazing into her eyes searching for the reason

"Cause Mum wouldn't have moved out she loved it here and because I've got powers" she whispered the last part

"Oh my god!" Piper let the words out on at a time Poppy came in

"Dad I need some more boxes" she said

he held up a hand

"Poppy have you got any powers?" he asked she shook her ehad

"Igave them back remember?" she said he nodded

"When I did have them I could only orb myself anyway" she scuffed her shoe

"When you saw what you did what did it feel like?" Phoebe asked petal

"Tingly all over then like a dream but your ears ring after wards" Petal said Phoebe nodded

"You take after me" she smiled Petal smiled but Piper noticed the slight droop in her eyes


	12. Chapter 12

Poppy sat opposite her baby sister and watched the tiny baby suck her thumb she couldn't help feeling a rush of love for Peach but she didn't want to she heard Phoebe sit next to her

"Are you ok?" she asked Poppy nodded

"Liar" Phoebe smiled

"I miss mum" Poppy said Phoebe hugged her

"We all do" she soothed

"Whatever what does Petal know how to do?" she asked

"She had a premonition," Phoebe told her

"But we weren't getting our powers until we were 16" Poppy protested

"Yeah but I think that when your mum died and Peach was born it meant that he world needs Charmed ones to keep the balance" Phoebe explained

"So were supposed to fight demons I'm 14 Petal's 9 and Peach is a baby" Poppy rolled her eyes

"What ever I'm going out," she said Phoebe didn't have the heart to stop her

"Dad" Petal asked he was sat scratching the back of his hand nervously as Piper flicked through the book of shadows quickly

"Yes?" he asked

"What have you got Poppy for her birthday?" she asked Kyle decided to tell her

"Do not tell her I haven't got it yet so if I even smell that you've told her and I won't get it" Kyle smiled Petal nodded

"He got her, Her own computer" Piper mumbled Petal looked excited

"YAY!" she smiled

"It's not for you" Wyatt grinned coming in baby Piper sat inside a baby holder strapped to him Petal jumped u and hugged him

"Can I hold P?" she asked he nodded handing her the little baby she rocked her gently and sat on the floor Kyle smiled

Symplycharmed: Hey I know this is kinda short but it's coming up to a big plot1it involves death REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

SymplyCharmed: Ok seriously this was the third instalment to my collection I thought you guys liked them :'( nobody has reviewed me :'(

Brewer morphed again into Leslie and let himself into the manor his phone rang

"Hello" he barked

"Brewer" asked the voice a young female

"Yeah"

"I'm not doing your mission" it was Gabbi

"Fine I'll do it myself" he snarled hanging up he jogged upstairs stopping as he ran into Petal

"Hi" he smiled

"Hey Leslie" Petal smiled

"You wanna coffee?" she asked he smiled and nodded following her downstairs

"So you're the charmed ones?" he asked

"We are?" Petal asked he nodded

"Me Peach and Poppy?" she asked again Leslie nodded

"What power do you all have?" he asked

"I have premonitions," Petal told him he nodded

"How do you know about the powers?" she asked slowly a thought dawning on her, as she was about to shout for her aunts Leslie grabbed her and pulled his hand over her mouth

"Don't scream witch," he growled

Petal began to scream but it was muffled by Leslie's hand he seemed to be thinking of what to do

"Hey pet I wanna-What the hell!" Wyatt shouted Leslie had pulled out a gun Wyatt ran at him and Petal heard a bang then Wyatt was on top of Leslie wrestling with him there was another bang and Piper Phoebe and Kyle where all stood in the doorframe

"Leslie?" Phoebe asked Leslie pushed Wyatt off him and stood up slightly hunched over

"Wyatt shot me" he choked out his hand was closed over a gunshot wound Piper rushed over to Wyatt who was also curled up over a wound when nobody was looking Leslie waved his hand in front of Phoebe's face

"Your son shot my fiancé!" Phoebe shouted at Piper

"Your fiancé shot my son!" Piper shouted Kyle looked from one to the other

"He's not Leslie!" Petal whispered

"What's that sweetheart?" Piper asked

"Nobody told him about my powers or about how were the charmed ones now" Petal told her "and he knew" she added

Piper stood up

"Who are you?" she asked Leslie

"Your worst nightmare" he grinned and it twisted morphing back into Brewer Piper felt sick

"You" was all she could say a vision of Paige swam before her eyes Brewer nodded

"I've killed two of your family already one day I'll kill you all" he smiled and shimmered away

SymplyCharmed: Ok Look out for chapter 16 it's where you find out who dies


	14. Chapter 14

SymplyCharmed: Please please please review!

Phoebe lowered herself onto the chair

"What?" Piper asked her she was knelt next to Wyatt again

"He said he's killed two" she whispered Kyle got up to go see to Peach who was crying Petal had followed him

"Paige and" Phoebe gulped

"Whose here?" she asked

"Me you Kyle Petal Peach Wyatt and baby Piper, Poppy went out Leo's up there there's no way he could have gotten him" Piper said

"Leslie is at work and he isn't magical is he so I don't think Brewer would kill him there's no gain" Piper thought Phoebe nodded

"Then it has to be Poppy" Phoebe said tears fell from her eyes Piper turned to the ceiling

"LEO!" she shouted Leo orbed down

"Wyatt?" he asked he bent down and healed his son who sat up after that and brushed the crumbs from his top

"Thanks dad" he smiled Leo smiled back

"Leo sense for Poppy please it's important," Piper said

Leo closed his eyes

"I can't get her" he apologised

"What's wrong?" he asked Phoebe whimpered behind him

"Brewer came back he said he had killed two of us and one day he'd have killed all of us" Piper told him she had her eyes pinned to the door watching for Kyle

"He's Killed Paige and everyone's here except Leslie and Poppy" Phoebe added

"And there's no gain by killing Leslie" Wyatt added they all nodded

"What if I can't sense Poppy because she's in the grave yard? She went out to think right?" Leo said Piper nodded

"Wyatt go see if you can find Poppy at the grave yard" Leo told him

"Don't tell Kyle or Petal" Piper added Wyatt nodded and orbed away

"Piper you mix some potions," Leo told her she nodded

"Phoebe you make sure Peach and Petal stay here no matter what the Elders say that there's a looming threat on the horizon and he could be working with Brewer" Leo said Phoebe nodded

"What are you gonna do?" Piper asked

"I'm gonna go keep watch up there just holler if you need me" he smiled supportively and left

"Piper?" Phoebe asked Piper looked up

"You're adding that?" Phoebe asked Piper nodded

"This was the demon that's killed our sister and possibly our niece he's not going to stop at that he'll keep hunting us until were all dead" Piper explained

"So your mixing that so that…" Phoebe didn't want to say it

"We haven't got the power of three anymore so when this goes off if it takes us with it at least we'll be with our sister" Piper said "Both of them" she added Phoebe nodded

SymplyCharmed: REVIEWWWW


	15. Chapter 15

SymplyCharmed: just thought I'd check in with youuuu hope your all looking forwards to the chapter 16!

Poppy thought hard and concentrated then she felt it the tingling it spread all the way to her baby toe and she opened her eyes she was on the bridge

"Cool!" she smiled as Wyatt orbed next to her

"Pop!" he grinned and hugged her quickly telling her what had happened even though Leo had told him not to suddenly there was a breeze that was filled with the stench of evil and Brewer orbed down flanked by hooded men

"At last" on of them breathed as if it was on cue they all dropped their hoods

"You!" Wyatt said

"You remember us you were three or four when we came I believe?" he asked

"Like hell I remember you the avatars" Wyatt snarled

"Well unlike last time we have decided to change the world by using evil they are much easier to bargain with and unlike your aunts and sister or should I say aunt and mother they are not as cautious" The man smiled

"What do you want with us?" Wyatt asked not liking the situation they'd been put in the avatar grinned and suddenly Bayer the avatar responsible for Kyle becoming a whitelighter she flung out her hands in the same attack she'd used on Poppy's father sending Wyatt flying onto the floor and Poppy next to him Wyatt's had been a lot stronger

"I believe that makes four deaths does it not?" Brewer smiled evilly

"You miscounted" Wyatt said his breath weakening he flung his arm down orbing Poppy away and right back into the manor

"Three" he snarled before closing his eyes for the last time the avatars snarled and shimmered away with brewer


	16. Chapter 16

SymplyCharmed: Sorry people you find out who dies here

"Pop" Piper gasped as her nice landed right on the floor in orbs

"LEO!" Phoebe shouted Leo orbed down quickly he placed his hands over her but they didn't heal

"They killed him" Poppy chocked Piper sat next to her Phoebe understood the look Piper had given her she an out returning with Kyle quickly

"Pop" Kyle looked shocked and he knelt next to his daughter gently

"They killed Wyatt" she chocked out Piper pushed the fear aside her niece needed her now

"The avatars killed him" Poppy said and took a deep shaking breath

"She said four deaths" Poppy said Leo while wasn't healing her he was giving her energy

"Me Wyatt mum there's someone else" Poppy whispered

"Leslie" Phoebe gasped Kyle turned to her

"Where is he?" Piper asked Kyle closed his eyes

"Outside the manor apparently" he raised his eyes in surprise Phoebe looked at Poppy then Kyle who was now concentrating hard with Leo then she met Piper's eyes

"Go help Leslie" Piper told her firmly

Leo looked into her eyes

"It's exactly the same Kyle you keep trying I'll go find Wyatt" he said Kyle nodded

"He's on the bridge" Poppy whispered and Leo orbed away Piper got up as she saw Petal attempt to come in she blocked her niece's view thinking she didn't need to see her sister now

"Come on sweetie" she guided her niece away

Leo orbed down to the bridge Wyatt was lain sprawled on the bridge top Leo tried to heal him Wyatt opened one eye

"Dad" he smiled

"Son hold on I'm gonna-"

Wyatt interrupted

"No dad it's to late is Pop ok?" he asked Leo nodded

"She'll be fine," he told his son sadly even though he had a sinking feeling

"Dad it's too late for me I can self heal but I think brewer and the avatars have something they can use against the self healing powers" Wyatt said he let his head drop back

"I love you Wyatt" Leo said softly

"Love you too Dad tell Charlie I'm sorry and give Piper and everybody a hug from me send my love" Wyatt let his head drop just a little further before he stopped breathing Leo bit his lip

"Knowing this family like I do I don't think we won't see you again" he was about to orb him and Wyatt away when Justin orbed down

"Bro" he said softly Leo turned to face him he said nothing just pulled him into a hug

"Aren't you supposed to be up there?" Leo asked Justin nodded

"But I told the elders I wanna help out my family" Leo smiled back softly he orbed down and Leo followed with Wyatt

"Leo?" Piper asked Leo shook his head

"He didn't make it Piper" he said softly he expected Piper to sob but instead she stood up fury burning deep in her eyes she walked to the kitchen and began mixing a potion

"He isn't getting away with this" she growled nobody noticed Justin

Phoebe raced from the kitchen straight out of the door she searched all of the shrubs and bushes until she noticed Leslie's new K Swiss trainers she pulled him desperately out

"No please no" she begged he was so cold and as she reached out a hand to touch his face she gasped as a premonition began to convulse inside her eyes then it stopped like a Fuse blowing

"Petal!" she thought running back inside she grabbed her niece from Piper and ran back out without a word

"Touch him please I need you to tell me what you see" Phoebe asked her niece Petal nodded and grasped hands with Phoebe for support and touched Leslie she began o have a premonition Phoebe could see too!

Leslie was jogging down the steps to the manor when Brewer appeared he stabbed Leslie in the stomach and throws him into the shrubs before transforming into Leslie and coming to speak to Phoebe the premonition ended and Petal shook with fright Phoebe hugged her

"Thank you" she smiled even though she was hurting so much Petal got up

"I'd better go in I'm sorry Phoebe" she cried before running back into find Wyatt on the couch his eyes shut tight Leo on the phone to somebody who Petal could even hear sobbing as Leo consoled them she wandered into the kitchen and stopped dead Poppy was lain on the cold floor her dad trying to heal her she stopped dead Piper looked up

"Petal" she gasped rushing over she guided her stricken niece away and sat he on the couch behind Wyatt

"I wanna help" Petal protested

"No" Piper told her

"Where's Phoebe she was supposed to be watching you?" Piper had drawled to a half somewhere between supposed and you

"Leslie" she mumbled Petal followed her line of vision to Phoebe who was stood in the doorways her arms covered in blood Piper crossed to her sister and hugged her making incomprehensible shushing sounds Leo looked up

"Don't say it" Piper hissed wiping an angry tear from her eye

Kyle came in his heart clearly breaking he cleared his throat and shook his head

Piper shut her eyes as if in pain Petal sobbed quietly in the corner as Chris came down the book balanced in his hands he dropped in when he saw what was happening

SymplyCharmed: next chapter they figure out what to do!


	17. Chapter 17

SymplyCharmed: please review I'm enjoying writing this but I need to know if you guys like it :(

After filling Chris in everyone was in the kitchen around the table Kyle had moved Poppy to next to Wyatt and Leo had brought Leslie in and then covered all three with a blanket Piper stood up

"Ok Petal Chris you guys don't have to do this Leo can take you to magic school" Petal shook her head

"He killed my mum and my sister and my cousin and my uncle I wanna fight him," Petal told her Piper looked her straight in the eye then she turned to her son

"The thing is I put an ingredient into this potion this potion is so strong that if it works there is a chance that we mightn't survive" Piper said she looked at Phoebe's red puffy eyes

"In that case before we go I think we should sort out a few things" Leo said

"In case we don't make it," he added everyone nodded

"Petal Chris take Peach and go into the attic Leo waved his hand's up into the attic

"There are some safely crystals there go in them and stay there until we come and get you" Leo said the kids left the room

"Kyle call Darryl please fill him in but don't hang up I need to talk to him," Piper said

"Phoebe would you go take the book of shadows and all our magic stuff lock it in the trunk and put this enchantment on it" Piper handed her a piece of paper

"You knew we'd be doing this right?" Phoebe asked Piper nodded solemnly Phoebe and Kyle went to go do as they'd been told Piper bottled the potion and added it to the bag but before hand she tied a piece of Paige's old hair ribbon around it the bright pink ribbon looking out of place in the atmosphere

"Are we doing the right thing taking Chris and Petal with us?" she asked Leo rubbed hr arms

"What ever we chose is right," he told her

"Ok but I'm sending them back to Darryl's if anything happens ok?" she asked Leo nodded she handed him the potions

"Five each that one with the ribbon on leave on the side" she told him he nodded and began sorting them out

"Thanks" Piper took the phone from Kyle

"I'm gonna go speak to the girls and Chris" he said Piper nodded she squeezed his arm gently and he smiled

"Darryl?" piper asked

"Yeah?" Darryl sounded exhausted

"Listen I need you to organise a few things" she said he told her he would

"I need you to make sure Chris and Petal and Peach Will be ok and that they have the best care if we don't make it" Piper said she heard Darryl's shocked breath

"Piper."

"Don't argue Darryl please" she relented

"Ok I agree but what about you're the funerals and stuff I can arrange Poppy and Wyatt's and Leslie's if you like?" he offered Piper felt a rush of love towards Darryl

"Please and ours if we don't" she couldn't bear to say it again

"Sure" Darryl said softly

"Daryl I can't thank you enough you've been like a brother to us" Piper said

"Don't worry about it just you make sure you kill that demon" he whispered the word Demon

"And get yourselves home if you can" Piper assured him she'd try and with making the arrangements she hung up heading back into the kitchen Kyle came down with Chris Petal and Peach

"Before we throw that potion Chris would you orb to Darryl's with Peach and Petal?" Piper asked he nodded

"Me Leo Kyle and Phoebe will stay behind to make sure Brewer dies" she said before sitting down

"Dad" Chris jumped in between in mum and dad

"Love you so much" he cried Leo and Piper hugged him Petal climbed into her dads lap and Phoebe handed him Peach then she sat away from them very upset there was nobody to tell her they loved her and needed her

"Love you" came a whisper Phoebe jumped and turned and there semi transparent was her sisters Prue and Paige she looked around nobody else could see them just her

"Your gonna do fine" Paige smiled gently suddenly there was another rush and Wyatt and Poppy appeared

"Halliwell's stick together right" Poppy smiled Phoebe's eyes where filled with tears: Leslie had just floated down

"Phoebe I love you so much I am so sorry we never married but you'll never leave my heart" he told her then they each blew a kiss and were gone

"Pheebs" Piper pulled her sister into a hug once they had all said their goodbyes they stood

"Halliwell's till the end" Phoebe smiled and Piper gave her a comforting squeeze and they orbed


	18. Chapter 18

SymplyCharmed: This is kind of an in-between chapter it's very short it's just so you can see that the demons weren't just sitting off

"The witches are planning something I can sense it" Brewer shouted over the past few hours Gabbi had finally agreed to help him after he'd helped her kill her father

"Me and you who else will fight them?" Gabbi asked

"Us" came a voice three avatars came

"So we've got me Brewer and Three avatars that it?" Gabbi asked they all nodded

"Are we going to kill the whole clan?" Gabbi asked

"We've killed four already" One avatar told her

"Yeah and there's still six to go" Gabbi snapped

"We're one short" Brewer mumbled

"Don't forget one is a baby," the avatar reminded

"You know if I wasn't already one short I'd kill you for interrupting me!" he snarled the avatar reclined and shut up

"Let's go" Gabbi snarled and they all shimmered

Just before they left she turned to the avatar

"They won't bring the baby she'll have gone somewhere else we'll hunt her soon" she told him and they shimmered


	19. Chapter 19

Team Halliwell orbed down just as Brewer Gabbi and the avatars shimmered in

Piper blew up the ground between the Avatars splitting them up

Petal threw a potion at Brewer he hissed and stepped back

"Hey you!" Petal shouted Gabbi turned and Petal threw another potion Piper was locked in a blowing up battle with Bayer

"I was the one who killed your son and niece" Bayer smiled Piper stopped blowing her up and punched her straight in the face

"Bitch" she hissed before throwing the potion knocking Bayer out

Phoebe had began helping Leo with Brewer Petal had Gabbi Kyle had the other avatar the other was lurking in the shadows but Piper spotted him

"Hey!" she shouted running over she began a vicious hand on hand combat Piper looked up just as Petal met her gaze and Piper watched as about five or more demons shimmered in with very lethal looking claws one stretched out hungrily towards her nice

"NO!" Piper shouted she lunged forwards pushing Petal down with one hand and blowing up the demon with the other the others looked taken aback then turned like vultures they descended upon their dead comrade ripping him to pieces and eating him Leo looked up almost as though the elders where calling him he met Pipers gaze and shook his head she nodded he shook his head again and Piper nodded again violently she was determined that Paige's death would result in all of these Demons Leo looked at her silent fury penetrating her she knew why suddenly without warning her head swam and she could here Leo's thoughts

"Wyatt's dead Paige is dead Poppy's dead Leslie's dead there all dead and we need to keep our family together" he said simply Piper screwed up her face trying to push the images swimming before her eyes her sister looking straight at her, her daughter in her arms her nephew behind her and Leslie next to her all of them blaming her she stepped back as if attempting to force the images from her mind to erase them forever she took one giant step back and heard a sickening crunch a scream and them silence she opened her eyes and stared around every one stood bloodied and beaten all watching one single fight which had come to a halt Phoebe and Gabbi stood stock still in the middle Gabbi had forced a long double edged ceremonial knife through Phoebe's middle and Phoebe had one of the knives the demons had dropped which she had plunged into Gabbi's middle they both looked at each other the same look in their eyes

"Phoebe?" Piper breathed she watched helpless as they both sunk to their knees and their arms now holding on together

"It's not," Gabbi murmured

"Worth it" Phoebe finished suddenly Leo and Kyle both rushed forwards healing them Kyle removed his hand and turned to face Piper

"If we heal Phoebe we heal her too" he said Piper thought it was a question but he turned back healing them both after a few seconds they both stood up Gabbi bit her lip

"Thank you" she smiled at Kyle and Leo they nodded back unsure whether to be pleased or upset at this Piper held out her hand gently to Leo he took it and Piper felt a surge of hope through her as the whole gang grabbed on and orbed away Gabbi stood watching the spot at which they'd just left

"Rest and regroup we attack tomorrow at dawn" Brewer barked he'd split his lip and it was bleeding quite badly Gabbi didn't know why but she felt strangely comforted

"They gave up," Brewer shouted triumphantly

"They didn't" Gabbi said without realising it

"Excuse me they have just left"

"They just realised something demons never have" Gabbi shouted smiling slightly

"Revenge for lost lives isn't worth losing your own life" she smiled when Brewer looked confused she continued

"They have something Demon's will never understand they have families," she stated

"We're a family," Brewer hissed

"No because we'll never be a family because Demon's can't love," Gabbi hissed back

"Love don't make me laugh" but he wasn't laughing

"Love is much greater than any other power," Gabbi shouted

"And I'm going to prove it" she grinned before shimmering away leaving a silently fuming Brewer and the demons he'd brought

SymplyCharmed: I just thought of a new twist!


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you ok?" Piper asked Phoebe nodded Piper smiled then turned to her husband questioningly and angry at the time time

"How did you do that back there?" she asked

"I only voiced what everyone thought," Leo said softly

"Really?" Piper suddenly felt a rush of anger she turned furiously to Phoebe

"Do you blame me for Paige's death?" she asked

"Piper how can you say that how can you even think it?" phoebe asked but Piper ignored it she turned to Kyle

"Do you?" she asked Kyle shook his head almost immediately when she turned triumphantly back she registered Leo's confused face

"I didn't say I blamed you or that anyone else did," he whispered

"I was showing you Paige and the others to prove it wasn't worth recklessly fighting them" Leo explained Piper nodded slightly

"But we're still going to fight them no matter what" Piper whispered back before shuffling out she stopped just at Paige's old room she pushed the door open and looked at the box's sadly fumbling around she pulled out Paige's baby blanket she cuddled it to herself and inhaled the scent of sandalwood it had always smelled that way when it had been Prue's and Pipers and Phoebes and finally Paige's Piper cried softly suddenly she felt a finger wipe a tear gently from her face she looked up to see her baby sister smiling also crying

"Paige" she gasped Paige hugged her

"I can't believe it your back right?" Piper asked already knowing the answer

Paige shook her head softly

"I don't think you guys can bring me back sweetie but what's important is that Poppy and Wyatt have only been dead a few hours if you can figure it out you maybe able to bring them back" Paige smiled Piper couldn't help but feel disappointed

"Hey I'll never leave your side" Paige's eyes twinkled and she twinkled away softly Leaving Piper alone again suddenly Piper heard raised voices

"I didn't say that Leo!" Kyle shouted

"Look your not the only one to lose people you knows! I lost my son too" Leo shouted Phoebe was trying and failing to calm them down

"GUYS!" Phoebe shouted after listening to them squabble they both ignored her and fought for ten minutes

"Piper…" Phoebe breathed softly she saw her sisters tear stained face and moved to comfort her Piper shrugged her off

"I cannot believe after all we have been through you two are fighting" Piper swallowed back more tears

"Piper don't start" Kyle growled Leo looked ready to punch something

"No Kyle I will you know why because you need to hear this!" Piper shrieked Kyle's jaw set in a thin straight line

"You didn't just lose your wife and child you lost part of your family and I know that it hurts ok you know it hurts but seriously if we are supposed to save them then you need to quit feeling so sorry for yourself and start thinking" she shouted it was a if her words were still revertabrating around the room Piper was shaking Kyle was holding back tears and everyone was son baited breath for the next person

"Then stop blaming yourself" came a timid voice from Petal Chris was stood behind them

"Why can't I blame myself?" Piper asked softly "it was my fault" she said

"No it wasn't" Phoebe was about to blame herself when Piper spoke again

"I should have known I was kidnapped while I was pregnant with Wyatt you were possessed by your baby Paige shared that too she was kidnapped and she was killed I should never have left her alone I should have guarded her better!" Piper shouted

"You did the best you could" Phoebe said feebly

"Then why isn't she still here? Why has there been more death than triumphs" Piper cried Leo wrapped hi arms around her

"She's gone and she's not coming back but we could have saved her" she mumbled

"Paige said that Poppy and Wyatt have only been dead a few hours we should be able to ave them" Piper mumbled again nobody dared to question her instead Petal raced to get the book

She stopped just at the attic door

"Is this my life?" she asked aloud

"Chasing demons revenge pain death!" she kicked a cushion into the corner

"Then screw my destiny I don't want it!" she hissed grabbing the book she raced back downstairs

"Here!" Phoebe called Piper was sleeping upstairs and Leo and Kyle where busily remixing positions Chris and Petal had been orbed to magic school where they were supposed to stay until Leo or Kyle came to collect them

"Resurrection" Phoebe called in Leo and Kyle made there way in seven bottles clutched in their hands

"Say this spell and the queen of the underworld should appear" Phoebe read

"Queen?" Phoebe asked Leo nodded

"She's not really the queen it's a title for her she rules under the underworld where the souls go to rest for 24 hours before they're officially"

"Screwed" Phoebe finished Leo nodded

Phoebe quickly read the spell and a girl appeared about fifteen dark haired blood red lips that where twisted in a huge smile

"You!" Phoebe's eyes widened

"Wait don't kill me" Gabbi held up her hands to her face

"Wait doesn't kill me?" Leo asked scornfully

"Well I wanted to ask you a favour" Gabbi said peering almost comically from behind her hands

"You can lower your hands now we don't have active powers" Leo said Phoebe hit him

"You just basically sighed our death threat," she hissed

"Look I'll give you those people back I wanna be good though I can help you I swear" Gabbi babbled before launching into a full explanation of why she wanted to be good

"Who were you looking for?" she asked Phoebe bit her lip it was worth a try

"Paige, Paige Matthews" Gabbi pulled out a little black organiser and pressed a few buttons and frowned and shook her head

"She moved on sorry quite a while ago" Gabbi looked almost sad! Phoebe thought the girl seriously needed some loyalty tests

"Ok We sort of new that" Leo said " Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Poppy Halliwell" Leo said Gabbi nodded and quickly began searching Phoebe jumped up

"Leslie st Claire!" she asked Kyle met Leo's eyes

"Pheebs" Leo said she turned away from him and met gabbi's eyes a shred of hope shining like marker beacon Gabbi met her gaze intently

"I'm so sorry" she began

"I knew it! He was there all alone I knew it!" Phoebe burst into tears Kyle stepped forwards hugging her gently Leo looked heartbroken

"No no it's not that it's just you can only bring back two people at the most," Gabbi explained

"Who make's up these stupid rules?" Phoebe asked Leo looked up at the elders

"Point taken" she muttered Gabbi replied

"Who are you gonna take but think quick this Leslie guy he's got like till midnight and it's five to now"

Phoebe turned to the guys

"Bring back Wyatt and Poppy," she whispered

"Phoebe we need to discuss this ok" Leo said

"You love Leslie and you and him never got a life together you can fix it here" Kyle added

"But not at the expense of one of my nephews or niece" Phoebe cried

"Last minute" Gabbi whispered Phoebe turned

"Leslie is no help in this fight if anything he's a liability this is going to be our last fight this way he'll be waiting for me" Phoebe said Leo bit his lip

"Poppy and Wyatt please" Kyle told Gabbi as Phoebe collapsed sobbing into Leo's arms Gabbi looked heartbroken but nodded she pressed a few buttons

"Here comes Poppy" she smiled Poppy blinked into view looking disorientated and scared

"Dad" she grabbed him as he hugged her Wyatt came next to her soon after

"Son!" Leo whispered as they all hugged Phoebe turned

"Thank you for your help" she reached out her hand and Gabbi took it

"Your welcome" Gabbi smiled back and Leo and Kyle Orbed them home


	21. Chapter 21

Poppy looked around somehow the manor had lost it's homiest look it seemed cold and unwelcome she looked t the table holding the picture of her mum and Piper and Phoebe they looked so happy together she heard Piper come in

"Hey" she smiled Piper hugged after they had all said their hellos and Charlie had been told they sat down in a circle

"Petal Poppy you two are going to take Peach and wait in magic school" Kyle said Poppy opened her mouth to argue but Phoebe cut in

"Sweetheart we don't want you to get hurt" she said

"Wyatt your 16 so I guess you can come along Chris don't even open your mouth you're going to magic school," Leo said

"Actually I think Wyatt should go to magic school to" Piper whispered they all turned to face her

"If we are going to make this our last then I want to go knowing the kids will be safe and they'll have someone to look after them Wyatt also has a family to think about" she looked around Wyatt looked as if he didn't know what he wanted

"Ok Kids at magic school Kyle Phoebe myself and Piper will fight" Leo said as if it was a proverb everyone nodded

Piper stood at the library door she watched as Phoebe sat with Peach rocking in her arms

"And when you grow up Wyatt will tell you all about mummy and all about me and auntie Piper" Phoebe cooed not noticing she was being watched

"We all love you so much and you have to know that no matter what we always will" she kissed her niece an lay her in her pram tucking the P3 baby blanket around her tiny body

"Bye bye Baby" she waved slightly and turned knocking straight into Piper who knelt down next to Peach

"I wove you peaches and cream" she hugged her baby niece and smiled

"Come on we'd better go" Piper smiled softly and led her sister away from their niece

"Mummy" Peach burbled but nobody heard her

After saying a brief goodbye and making Wyatt to swear to look after the kids Piper Leo Phoebe and Kyle left they orbed straight into Brewers den

"Hey I thought you'd never get here" Brewer smiled Piper responded by punching him straight in the face the other demons shimmered in

"Where's Gabbi?" Brewer asked another demon

"She left she had a Q.O.U calling" the demons replied gravely Piper grabbed a potion from her pocket and through it Phoebe levitated and zoomed towards the nearest demon after an hour of fighting they all stopped as people began to move down Piper's lip was spilt Phoebe had a bruise on her head and Kyle's arm looked broken Leo was winded but they were winning! The people who had come where the avatars the chief stepped up

"This is not the time for fighting destroy them quickly!" he barked a few of the demons mumbled something about "screw this" and left

"Fools!" Bayer announced

"Yeah sweetheart we got that" Piper retorted

"We shall win!" Bayer screeched looking increasingly insane Piper picked up the potion

"Win this," she snarled

Poppy paced the spot it had been an hour since her family had left

"Wyatt stop it" she said he's been clicking one knuckles repeatedly

"Well you stop pacing then," he snapped

"Sorry" he smiled softly

"Don't apologise" came a voice

"You!" Poppy made it to Gabbi lifting her up suddenly into the air with a strip of orbs she pinned her to the wall

"Poppy you've got Powers!" Wyatt yelped Poppy didn't seem freaked

"Go figure!" she smiled tightening her grip on Gabbi's throat

"I'll take you to your parents" Gabbi seemed to be slowly choking unsurprisingly Poppy let her go

"Come on then!" she was about to shout Petal when her little sister streaked in Chris following Chris's arm was alight with a blue dancing fire

"Get it off me!" he shouted Poppy looked at it

"Fire!" she shouted it was on impulse but it worked the fire streaked from his arm and onto the floor when Wyatt stamped it out

"Peach set me on fire" he said surprised

Wyatt stifled a laugh

"Come on" Gabbi held out her hand Wyatt fired off a few excuses and then explained what Gabbi was doing to Petal and Chris Petal rushed off grabbing Peach

"Come on!" she said

"Wyatt you're the only one not agreeing!" Chris reminded him Wyatt gave in holding out his hand Gabbi shimmered them all to Brewer's den Where Piper was stood with the deadly potion just about to leave her hand

Piper was about to fling the potion when the children shimmered in

"We wanna…help?" Petal finished

Leo held a finger to his lips as Piper began to speak

"We need answers" she said " Which one of your framed my son?" Piper asked Bayer stepped up

"Again it was me" she said proudly Wyatt and Poppy both fixed her with a furious stare not to mention the rest of the family

"Why he was a little boy," Phoebe asked

"His father owed us powers, powers he couldn't afford to pay back so we took his son" Brewer smiled softly

"You complete" but she never got to finish her sentence as a dagger flew from the side throwing the bottle to the side pinning her arm to the wall the battle carried on this time Wyatt Petal and Chris joined in unknown to anyone else Peach had been hidden behind a rock when she orbed after them Poppy dived grabbed the bottle and stood everyone faced her she held their future

"MUMMY!" Peach bellowed she orbed into the middle of the room

"Poppy throw the potion" Piper said she could see the demons getting nervous

"No way Peach is there" Poppy looked shocked as much as she had tried to hate her sister she couldn't

"Throw it and get yourselves out of here now!" Leo shouted

SymplyCharmed: Only about five more chapters to go :'(


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hey guys! sorry its been so long i've written the next two chapters they just need editing if your reading this please review! Poppy looked at her Dad he nodded slowly she realised her arm was raised she glanced at Bayer and then at Brewer he twisted his face into a smile

"What are you grinning at?" Poppy snarled

"You're the image of your mother" he taunted Poppy lost it staring hard at him willing her brain she felt the tingling sensation reaching out a stream of orbs grabbed Brewer and threw him against the wall and pinned him Poppy stormed up to him Bayer moved

"You stay there!" Petal backed her sister she picked Peach up gently even the baby was giving Bayer evil eyes Poppy reached Brewer flanked by Petal and Peach

"Your gonna pay" Poppy growled she slapped him as hard as she could and was glad to see a red hand mark growing increasingly more red Petal punched him satisfied when she heard his nose snap suddenly his pants leg was on fire and the baby was clapping happily Kyle suddenly found himself next to his daughters speechless (as were Phoebe Piper and Leo)

"I guess Mum will always be with us" Petal smiled softly Kyle just nodded

Suddenly as though overcome with anger Bayer flew at Kyle with a dagger that had appeared she strung it straight into his stomach and he fell back squirming a wall appeared around Piper and Leo and Phoebe was pinned by lethal looking needles to the wall all the demons stayed Poppy turned furious at Bayer

"Let them go!" she ordered

"Look kiddie those powers you got yeah pretty cool but were better!" she taunted suddenly Peach was hovering above them one of the needles pinning Phoebe was headed straight for her

"NEEDLE!" Poppy shouted the needle shot into Poppy's hand a searing pain shot through it Petal found herself floating up with Peach

"Throw it" Kyle whispered from the floor Poppy looked around at her family all pinned and Wyatt was being restrained by demons Chris was flung lifeless at the floor against her wishes Poppy felt the glass bottle in her hand she raised her hand

"You may have better powers but we have this" Poppy smiled at her family mental saying goodbye she smashed the bottle and everyone in the room was screaming

Petal had been thrown across the room Peach following close behind Petal reached out grabbing the baby and pulling her to her she hit the wall feeling her arm fracture in several places she felt as if she was fire like bayer was stabbing her with every single one of those needles her eyes were watering so much she couldn't see anyone she cleared them and looked Piper and Leo where holding onto each other her dad had fallen unconscious as had Wyatt Chris and Poppy where holding hands and all the demons seemed to be blowing up Petal could have sworn she saw her mother

"Am I dead?" she asked aloud Paige shook her head

"I love you, you and your sisters will be the best damned charmed ones anyone will have ever known and one day I hope we'll meet again hopefully you'll still be alive" Paige's words seeped into Petals head calling her she found she'd stopped screaming then Paige was gone and she was screaming again Brewer was fighting it he was pulling Gabbi towards him suddenly he exploded and Gabbi fell back her eyes tight shut everything was silent Petal held onto her sister and allowed the darkness to engulf her


End file.
